Tu m'appartiens
by Ewandyl
Summary: Sookie est de nouveau confrontée à un tueur. Totalement livrée à elle-même, Sookie, malgré elle, finit par se tourner vers Éric, le seul à pouvoir lui offrir le secours nécessaire.. Chapitre IV page 4/10 La fic continue!  MAJ 11/06/2011
1. Retrouvailles  Chap I

_Auteur : Ewandyl_

_Discleamers : Les personnages appartiennent à la HBO._

_Genre : Univers de la série, personnages de la série! _

_Personnages principaux de la Fic : Sookie et Éric._

_Rating : T_

_**Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :**_

_-Et voilà, une nouvelle Fic!_

_-Merci à **« ****.net » **pour les informations données sur les personnages!_

_-Première Fic sur True Blood!_

_-J'adore cette série!_

_-Bonne lecture à vous!_

_True Blood _

_Sookie est de nouveau confrontée à un tueur. Il s'agit en réalité d'une bête monstrueuse. Totalement livrée à elle-même, Sookie finit par se tourner vers Éric, le seul à pouvoir lui offrir le secours nécessaire. _

_-T'as entendu ça, Sookie?_

_-Quoi donc, Jason?_

_-Ben, une mort prématurée à Bon Temps._

_-Non, c'est pas possible!_

_Les yeux écarquillés, Sookie revoyait les uns après les autres toutes les victimes de René Marshall puis de la cruelle Ménade, Marianne. Cela devait-il absolument recommencer?_

_-Ben si, puisque je te le dis, petite sœur. Michelle Twister, tu sais, la copine d'école de grand-mère. _

_-Oh, c'est horrible!_

_-Ouais... Bon, je te laisse, je vais rejoindre les gars au chantier! Merci pour le repas, petite sœur!_

_Sookie se leva et entreprit de nettoyer la vaisselle. Dans cette tâche aussi laborieuse qu'ennuyeuse, son esprit vagabonda. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de meurtres à Bon Temps? Elle avait survécu de justesse à chacun d'eux. Mais Bill avait toujours été là. Malheureusement, tout avait changé aujourd'hui. Bill l'avait quitté. Fou de colère par son indécision concernant sa demande, il avait quitté le restaurant, pensait-elle. Pire encore, déçu, il avait peut-être rejoint Lorena..._

_Sookie cessa de laver et soupira douloureusement. Elle était toute seule à présent. Suite à la mort d'Eggs, même Tara était partie. Oh, bien sûr il y avait Sam. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Mais le patron devenait de plus en plus pressant, maintenant qu'une place dans le cœur de Sookie venait de se vider. Elle était pourtant parvenue à camoufler le départ de Bill pendant plusieurs mois. Lasse de se soustraire aux demandes audacieuses et répétitives du métamorphe, elle faisait son possible pour l'éviter. Mais, au boulot, ce n'était pas si simple._

_En parlant, de ça, il était temps pour elle d'aller travailler. Son travail lui permettait au moins d'oublier Bill, quelques temps. Mais aussitôt que sa peine fusse soulagée, le regard des gens provoquait de nouveau en elle une grande tristesse. Tant de regards ravis de voir ce couple anormal séparé, tant de pensées malsaines et vicieuses. Tant de gens qui se demandaient comment elle avait pu être la « salope » d'un vampire. Oh que ce terme revenait souvent. Sookie se remettait malgré tout mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ah! Cœur infidèle de la jeunesse! Le plus compréhensif à Bon Temps, c'était Hoyt. Il filait le plus parfait amour avec Jessica. Celle-ci était restée dans la maison des Campton. _

_-Bonjour Lafayette! Sam n'est pas là? _

_-Non, ma belle. C'est toi la patronne cette aprem'. _

_-Ah bon?_

_-C'est ça, il est partit se charger d'une livraison qui prendra la journée. T'es en beauté aujourd'hui, Sook!_

_-Merci, Lafayette._

_Sookie prit malgré tout quelques commandes, tout en se chargeant de faire des comptes. Le temps passa vite, à servir les habitués du coin. Soudain, Andy Bellefleur entra, en braillant, comme à son habitude._

_-Cette ville se barre en couille! Jura-t-il. Encore un mort! Les proies sont lacérées de toutes parts! Faites attention, un énorme ours se balade! Une panthère peut-être! Ou alors, un homme! Mais moi, Andy Bellefleur, je remettrai cette ville sur le droit chemin! Je vais la traquer jusque dans sa caverne! Et j'ramènerais la tête!_

_Puis il partit. Un silence de mort suivit son discours puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Des rumeurs seraient crées dès ce soir._

_Sookie se chargea de la fermeture, puisqu'elle remplaçait le patron absent ce jour. Lafayette l'aida un peu, puis fis mine de partir._

_-Attends, Lafayette._

_-Oui, poulette?_

_-Tu... tu rêves encore d'Éric? _

_-Toujours des rêves très cochons, mais de moins en moins. _

_Il esquissa un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, toujours quelque peu traumatisé par son incarcération au Fangtasia. Toi aussi, Sook?_

_-Oui, mais j'en fais encore presque toutes les nuits._

_-T'en fais pas, ça partira. J'ai bu son sang bien avant toi._

_-Quel salaud._

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Il t'a bien eue, chérie. Bon, je file, j'ai... quelques marchandises à écouler. Tchao, baby! Fit-il en sautant dans sa décapotable rouge._

_-Bonne nuit, Lafayette._

_Ces rêves tracassaient de plus en plus Sookie. Ils étaient, pour elle, une des raisons du départ inopiné de Bill. D'ailleurs, depuis son retour à Bon Temps, elle avait soigneusement évité tout contact avec le Fangtasia. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que sa situation dans cette mini-bourgade s'avérait calme et normale. Enfin, du moins, jusqu'à l'apparition de cette bête aux alentours. Elle soupira, jouant machinalement avec la bague que Bill lui avait offert. Bien qu'elle n'eut la présence symbolique qu'elle aurait dû avoir, elle n'en restait pas moins une présence importante aux yeux de Sookie._

_La télépathe abaissa l'énorme interrupteur et tout le Merlotte's s'éteignit. Le bruit des néons cessa et la nuit reprit ses droits. La forêt proche diffusait les chants nocturnes des feuilles et des animaux. Sookie écouta, en fermant les yeux. Cette nuit lui rappelait celle où elle avait sauvé le vampire qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois. Cette nuit là, elle avait usé d'un pouvoir mystérieux. La chaîne qu'elle avait lancé au cou du Ratrai s'était anormalement serrée, tel un boa. Sookie regarda ses mains. Des semaines plus tard, un feu pourpre en avait jaillit. _

_Sookie sortit ses clefs de sa pocha et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Un mouvement se fit derrière elle. Terrorisée, par les précédents événements et par l'annonce d'Andy, elle se précipita sur la portière. Un poids la bouscula. Elle cria. Ce fut une langue râpeuse parcourant son visage qui la ramena à la réalité._

_-Oh, c'est toi! Quelle frayeur! Alors, comment tu vas, mon beau? Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu! Qu'est ce qui te prends de me faire aussi peur?_

_Le chien couina et se lécha la patte._

_-Oh, tu t'es salement blessé à la patte toi! Qui t'a fait ça? C'est cette saleté d'ours qui traîne? Viens avec moi, je vais te soigner à la maison._

_Sookie ouvrit la porte et le chien-modèle de Sam s'y engouffra après avoir léché une dernière fois son visage._

_Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la maison. Jason n'y était pas. Sookie n'avait pas à s'en soucier, il savait toujours où se loger. Elle monta à la salle de bain accompagnée du chien, le plaça dans la baignoire et entreprit de nettoyer sa plaie. Elle se situait sur le haut de la cuisse. Quatre longues marques balafraient la patte. Sookie grimaça. _

_-Tu as dû souffrir énormément mon pauvre. T'as bien fait de venir me voir. Sookie a tout ce qu'il te faut. Mais en échange, mon beau, tu dors avec moi ce soir! _

_Le chien aboya. La télépathe désinfecta la plaie et tâcha tant bien que mal d'y placer un bandage. L'endroit n'était pas idéal pour cela. Tout le rouleau dû y passer. Une fois chose faite, elle se lava puis partit se coucher. Dans le lit, Sookie demanda:_

_-Euh, dis, c'est pas toi Sam, hein? Si c'est toi dis-le de suite où je te haïrais pour le restant de ma vie! _

_Le chien aboya puis se coucha à côté de Sookie._

_- Bon, je te crois._

_-Enfin le dimanche, soupira-t-elle._

_Sookie et le dénommé « le chien », passèrent toute l'après-midi à dorer au soleil. Elle eu, encore une fois, une pensée pour ces vampires, qui ne pouvaient plus goûter au rayons chauds et rassurants de l'astre. Cependant, cela ne la dérangeait pas pour autant. Ces êtres étaient si fascinants. Bon, il y avait de vrais vicieux comme Éric, mais aussi des anges. Sous sa chaleur rassurante, Sookie finit par s'endormir._

_Quand elle se réveilla, il était déjà 19h. La nuit tombait doucement. Le chien n'étais plus là. Il ne répondait même pas. C'est alors qu'une longue plainte se fit entendre dans la forêt. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Sookie courut. A tous les coups, le chien venait de rouvrir sa blessure. Elle chercha quelques temps, mais il faisait de plus en plus sombre._

_-Le chien! Où est-tu? Le chien!_

_Sookie fouilla dans les buissons, suivant les couinements de plus en plus forts. Du temps passa encore lorsque, soudain, l'animal passa à côté d'elle en courant du mieux qu'il put sur trois pattes. Voyant sa maitresse adoptive, il aboya. Sookie se retourna pour l'observer. C'est alors qu'une énorme pression se fit ressentir sur le haut de son épaule. Une pression dentée, qui lui broyait ses os, ses muscles. Un grondement sourd résonnait. Sous le choc, Sookie tourna ses yeux. Elle ne rencontra qu'une orbe rouge à la pupille noire la regarder férocement. Sa vue se brouilla et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le chien s'enfuir._

_Un grand vampire blond apparu, flou._

_-Bois mon sang, Sookie, sinon tu vas mourir._

_-... Jamais..._

_Une autre voix résonna faiblement._

_-Elle se meurt, Éric. Écoute, fais-le avant que..._

_Sookie délirait. L'odeur de sang emplissait ses sens. Elle ressentait la douleur à présent. Elle était insoutenable. La pression ressentie plutôt laissait place à un incendie. Le feu de la douleur emplissait ses pensées. Elle serrait les dents et pleurait. C'était l'enfer. La douleur irradiait dans tout son être. Alors qu'elle criait, quelque-chose se présenta entre ses dents. Un flot au goût ferreux envahit sa bouche. Instinctivement, elle dut avaler, pour ne pas s'asphyxier. _

_-Elle aura besoin de trop de sang, Éric, laisse moi m'en charger maintenant!_

_-Tais-toi, Pam! Ton sang est trop neuf pour une telle blessure. Je ne suis moi-même pas sûr de pouvoir la sauver. _

_A demie morte, Sookie tentais tant bien que mal de repousser l'homme._

_Sookie ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Une femme arriva._

_-Coucou, Soo... Sookie, tu te souviens de moi? Ginger, la serveuse du Fangtasia. _

_-...Oui, je... me souviens... je suis au Fangtasia? … Non..._

_-Euh... si. Je vais chercher Éric._

_-Non... _

_La serveuse partit presque en courant. _

_Le vampire arriva peu après, vêtu de noir. _

_-Bonsoir, chère Sookie. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'ai vue mettre les pieds au Fangtasia. Chercherais-tu à éviter tes amis vampires?_

_Éric sonda la télépathe._

_-Que s'est-il passé, demanda t-elle, sans répondre à la question._

_Sérieux, Éric répondit._

_-Tu as été attaquée par un loup-garou. Un adulte. La morsure a disparut maintenant, mais pour te faire une idée de sa taille, compare-la à la morsure d'un.. très gros ours._

_Sookie s'assit lentement de façon à laisser ses jambes pendre sur le côté du lit et prit une grande inspiration._

_-C'est vous qui m'avez guérie?_

_-En effet. (Il s'approcha un peu plus pour chuchoter) Et tu as été une fille très gourmande. _

_Sookie porta la main à sa bouche. Non! Il avait recommencé! Ces maudits rêves ne finiront donc jamais? Il ajouta:_

_-Même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, si je ne t'avais pas... forcé la main à Dallas, tu serais morte aujourd'hui. (Se baissant à sa hauteur, il demanda) Mais, dis-moi plutôt: où est Bill?_

_Sookie baissa les yeux plus vite qu'elle ne voulut retenir son geste. Écarquillant les yeux, Éric se releva. _

_-Ohh, je vois... (Il fit demi-tour, consterné, en se frottant le menton, puis il lui refit face) Tu ne sais pas..._

_Un peu déstabilisée par ce qu'elle venait de penser, Sookie demanda tout de même._

_-Vous êtes venu à mon secours, Éric?_

_Fixant des yeux la télépathe, il répondit affirmativement. Tout en tapotant contre son cœur il dit:_

_-N'oublies pas que je peux ressentir tes émotions._

_-Arrêtez. Votre cœur ne bat pas._

_-Tu m'intéresses, Sookie. Dit-il abruptement._

_-Laissez-moi rentrer maintenant, Éric. _

_-Es-tu sûre? Maintenant que le loup-garou a goûté ta chair, il n'aura de cesse de te traquer..._

_-Vous l'avez vu?_

_Se craquant le cou, Éric plaisanta:_

_-Je t'aurais bien montré les vilaines griffures qu'il m'a fait, mais... elles ont disparut. _

_Stupéfaite, Sookie continua:_

_-Vous l'avez combattu?_

_-Je l'ai surpris et l'ai fait fuir. Les toutous savent reconnaître une puissance supérieure. -Il désigna ses crocs- Mais ils restent très dangereux... pour peu qu'ils parviennent à boire notre sang._

_-Mais les loups-garous ne sortent-ils pas seulement à la pleine lune?_

_-Mythes, rumeurs. Les lycaons sortent toutes les nuits._

_-Ils ne sortent que la nuit alors, comme vous?_

_-Sous leur vraie nature, en effet. Le jour, sous forme humaine..._

_Baissant la tête Sookie murmura._

_-Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante, Éric. Mais, laissez-moi partir maintenant._

_Éric posa ses mains de part et d'autre de Sookie. En s'appuyant de la sorte sur le lit, il s'approcha de très près._

_-Si tu étais sensible à l'emprise mentale, te convaincre de rester eût été beaucoup plus simple... Mais je vais devoir te raisonner._

_-Ne vous fatiguez pas. Merci, au revoir._

_Elle fit mine de vouloir partir mais dans la position où était Éric, elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Ne bougeant pas, il continua._

_-Sois raisonnable, Sookie. Tu es plus à l'abri ici que chez toi. _

_-Et mon frère?_

_-Ce consommateur de Sang de vampire?_

_-Vous êtes quittes, ne l'oubliez pas!_

_-C'est vrai, admit-il. Jason ne risque rien puisque le lycaon ne traquera que toi. Par contre, si ton frère se trouve dans les alentours quand le loup-garou viendra te dévorer, il servira de dessert... ainsi que tous tes proches, pour autant qu'ils soient à proximité... tu ne voudrais mettre personne en danger, n'est-ce pas... ?_

_Sookie s'affaissa. Ce n'est pas contre 1000 ans de manipulation qu'elle pourrait lutter, alors qu'elle était encore épuisée par sa mésaventure._

_-Très bien, Éric. Je resterais ici quelques temps, sous votre protection... si vous le permettez..._

_-J'accepte. _

_Il se leva, rendant Sookie libre de se mettre debout._

_-S'il vous plaît, Éric, dites-moi combien de temps ai-je dormi?_

_-Une journée environ. Malgré mon sang millénaire, une telle blessure ne se répare pas en quelques minutes. Nous ne savions même pas si tu survivrais, admit-il._

_Elle suivit Éric le long des couloirs du Fangtasia. On pouvait entendre le bruit sourd de la musique dans la salle principale. Le vampire emmenait Sookie dans les locaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Dans le couloir où ils venaient d'arriver, une multitude de portes s'étendaient._

_-Ce sont des chambres aveugles. Conçues pour les vampires. Si tu as besoin de prendre l'air, ne sors uniquement que le jour et en compagnie de Ginger. _

_-Elle est à moitié folle... ne put s'empêcher de constater Sookie._

_-La pauvre a subit plus d'effacements de mémoire qu'elle ne peut en supporter._

_Le shérif prit une trousseau de clefs dans la poche de sa veste. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et s'effaça afin de permettre à Sookie d'entrer. Elle pénétra donc dans la pièce, prudente. Pour tout dire, la chambre était magnifique. Très rouge et noire, certes mais l'alliage était parfait. En guise d'éclairage, une lampe tamisée et des bougies. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de le remarquer, Éric avait disparut. Elle commença par allumer les bougies puis les plaça dans les endroits stratégiques. Peu après, elle s'allongea sur le lit aux draps soyeux et observa la plafond. Pensant à son frère, la jeune femme décida de l'appeler pour lui dire que tout allait bien et également transmettre à Sam le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler au Merlotte's dans les jours qui viennent. Cette tâche accomplie, Sookie se sentit une fois de plus inondée de fatigue. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, plus forts que tout. Machinalement, elle se couvrit puis roula sur le côté. Sookie s'endormit._

_-Oh, ce que je t'aime Éric..._

_-Alors tu ne m'en veux plus pour le sang que je t'ai fait boire?_

_-Non... tout ça t'es pardonné..._

_Ils étaient tous deux, nus, étendus sur ce même lit. Éric enlaçait Sookie, son frêle dos contre son torse. De cette façon, il humait les cheveux aux boucles dorées. De sa main, il parcourait lentement le côté offert de la télépathe. Ses crocs étaient sortis. Inspirant la saveur fruitée de son amante, il plongeait dans son cou. Sookie se retourna et regarda le vampire, il l'embrassa. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'Éric attendait, elle toucha ses crocs, en testa le piquant du bout de son doigt. Il se laissa faire, patient. Mais lorsque qu'elle retira sa main, il n'attendit plus. Se plaçant au-dessus d'elle, il l'a mordit. L'effet en était surprenant. Divin. Elle pouvait sentir le flot continu de son sang couler. Elle pouvait sentir Éric lécher la plaie. Tandis qu'il se nourrissait d'elle, Sookie agrippait son dos, résistant aux assauts répétés du vampire. L'amante éprouvait un plaisir sans fin à susciter le désir chez un être aussi puissant. Elle voulait lui appartenir, à jamais. _

_-Deviens mienne, Sookie, murmurait le vampire._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras, Éric, puisque je t'aime tant..._

_Éric esquissa un léger sourire, satisfait. Regagnant les lèvres de Sookie, il l'embrassa de nouveau._

_Sookie se réveilla soudain. Il faisait très chaud. Évidemment, se dit-elle. L'absorption de tout ce sang n'allait pas rester sans effet... Malgré tout, une gêne s'empara d'elle. Jamais ses rêves n'avaient été aussi... aboutis. Cette fois, Éric, avait obtenu d'elle tout ce qu'il souhaitait! Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, tentait-elle de se convaincre. Mais ce qu'il y eu de nouveau cette fois-ci, c'est que Sookie restait agréablement émoustillée. Uniquement ce soir-là, le rêve resta tout aussi réel, même après le réveil. Sookie sentit sa colère monter contre elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir de la frustration? _

_S'empêchant de s'endormir à nouveau, Sookie se leva. A la lumière de la lampe, elle regarda l'heure. Il n'était que deux heures. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant six heures. Elle fit les cent pas puis finit par se décider. Ce soir, elle allait demander à Éric la façon dont elle pouvait se débarrasser de... ses fantasmes nocturnes. Involontaires, il va de soi. Et ce, même si cela devait représenter l'abordage d'un sujet délicat et embarrassant. Éric l'a fait boire, et désormais, il doit en assumer les conséquences! Ils se devait de l'aider, se convainc t-elle._

_Sookie se regarda. Depuis quand était-elle en robe de nuit? Étais-ce Pam qui l'avait changée? Elle s'était baladée dans le Fangtasia, à la suite d'Éric, vêtue de la sorte? Et tout cela, sans l'avoir remarqué! Déterminée à suivre ses idées jusqu'au bout, elle fouilla dans les diverses armoires présentes. La plupart d'entre-elles étaient vides mais l'une d'elle détenait les affaires de bain. Jugeant le peignoir rouge sombre plus long que la nuisette, elle l'enfila. Fin prête, elle sortit discrètement de la chambre. Pieds nus, ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur la moquette du couloir. Ses pieds la guidaient plus que son cerveau. C'est comme si elle était la pièce de métal et lui l'aimant. En d'autres temps cette comparaison l'aurait gênée mais là, elle devenait relativement utile. Enfin, son instinct la fit s'arrêter un peu plus loin, devant une porte semblable à la sienne. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, son poing ne rencontra pas la matière attendue. Plus vite qu'elle n'eut le temps de penser à toquer, Éric était déjà parvenu à la porte de sa chambre. Debout face à elle, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur._

_-Que veux-tu Sookie?_

_-Hum... euh, Éric, je peux vous parler? _

_-C'est urgent?_

_-Si je veux arriver à dormir, oui._

_-Oh, je vois... Gourmande que tu as été, le rêve de cette nuit fut particulièrement puissant. _

_Un sourire fendait lentement le visage du vampire._

_-Comment on arrête ça?_

_-On ne peut pas._

_-Vous mentez..._

_-Non, je ne mens pas. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec, Sookie._

_-Et c'est tout?_

_-Tu souhaites vraiment t'en débarrasser? _

_-Oui, je vous en prie._

_-Alors écoute bien. Le seul moyen de ne plus rêver ces fantasmes est..._

_-Est?_

_-... de les réaliser._

_Amusé, Éric observa Sookie. Surprise, elle protesta._

_-Vous plaisantez!_

_-Non, mais le choix t'appartiens, Sookie. Si tu viens me voir, il faudra que tu deviennes mon humaine. Et c'est à cette seule condition également que j'éliminerai ce loup-garou. A toi de voir si tu souhaites rester enfermée de peur ici tout le long de ta courte vie d'humaine..._

_La porte se ferma aussitôt. Quelque peu désabusée, Sookie finit par se ressaisir. Elle frappa à plusieurs reprises durement à la porte pour exprimer sa colère. Aucune réaction ne se fit._

_-Tu n'es qu'un immonde manipulateur, Éric! Je te hais!_

_Elle commença alors à rentrer à sa chambre. Ne pouvant faire autrement, elle se recoucha et entama une seconde nuit, soucieuse. _

_-Bonjour Sookie! Avant d'aller dormir, Éric m'a dit que tu pouvais travailler ici en tant que serveuse. Comme ça, tu pourras payer ton séjour ici._

_-Très généreux de sa part... bonjour Ginger. Dis-moi, tu fais quoi de tes journées? Le Fangtasia n'ouvre que la nuit, non?_

_-Oui! Normalement, je ne viens pas la journée. Mais Éric m'a demandé de rester avec toi. Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir, en f ait. Maintenant, je pourrais parler à quelqu'un dans cet endroit._

_Sookie observa la serveuse. Celle-ci paraissait continuellement effrayée, on aurait dit une bombe à retardement. Les termes du shérif revinrent :« Trop d'effacements de mémoire ». La télépathe sourit, résignée, mais heureuse d'avoir une humaine à ses côtés._

_-Oui! Au fait je n'ai pas encore vu Pam?_

_-Elle était là quand ils t'ont ramenée... (Ginger fit la grimace)couverte de sang. Tu... tu avais un, un trou béant dans ton épaule. Hum, euh je crois qu'elle dort dans la chambre d'Éric. Ils sont montés ensemble ce matin. Oups! J'en ai trop dit, j'en ai trop dit! Éric va me tuer! _

_Sookie resta stupéfaite un court instant._

_-Calme-toi Ginger, il ne t'a pas entendue et je ne lui dirais rien d'accord? (Ginger opina.) J'en reviens pas! C'est curieux, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Éric et Pam puissent un jour..._

_Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une camarade avide de potins, Ginger s'exclama:_

_-Si! En fait, comme tu le sais, c'est Éric qui a transformé Pam! En fait, un soir, alors qu'elle rejoignait un homme que ses parents n'approuvaient pas, Éric l'attendait! Il l'a transformée et fait d'elle son associée et son amante de temps à autre. C'était il y a deux cent ans._

_-Wouah, c'est dingue, comment sais-tu tout ça Ginger?_

_Se dandinant sur le compliment, elle avoua:_

_-Ca va faire 15 ans que je travaille ici...En fait, je pense qu'il n'y pas d'amour entre eux, pas celui qui lie deux amoureux mais plutôt cet amour qui lie le créateur et sa progéniture et qui les poussent à... rendre ce lien plus fort. J'ai entendu cette histoire il y a quelques semaines. Comme ils ne m'ont pas vu, ils ne m'ont pas effacé la mémoire. (Elle chuchota.) Parce que, tu vois, je crois qu'ils le font beaucoup avec moi. Très souvent, je ne me souviens de rien. _

_« Pauvre Ginger » ne put s'empêcher de penser Sookie. Cependant, la serveuse se montrait pétillante. La télépathe l'apprécia._

_La journée passa vite en compagnie de Ginger. Sookie ne s'ennuya pas. Elle reçu un appel de Sam, demandant des explications, qu'elle lui fournit en camouflant la vérité. Tara lui demanda de ses nouvelles également et décrivit sa nouvelle situation, loin de Bon Temps. Alors que la jeune femme aidait la serveuse du Fangtasia à préparer la salle, elle fit remarquer:_

_-Pam, Chow et Éric ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. Ils se lèvent tôt pour l'ouverture. Tiens, Sookie, on m'a chargé de te remettre ça, à la tombée de la nuit. _

_-Qu'est ce que c'est?_

_-Je l'ignore, je ne l'ai pas lu._

_Sookie déplia le morceau de papier couleur parchemin. L'intérieur contenait un mot, écrit joliment en lettres penchées. _

_J'attends de toi une réponse_

_dès ce soir, Sookie._

_-Alors, ça raconte quoi? Fit la curieuse._

_Sookie rangea le papier précipitamment dans sa poche. _

_-Rien de très spécial._

_-Bonjour Sookie, fit une voix féminine._

_-Oh, bonjour Pam! S'exclama l'interpellée en se retournant. Je suis heureuse de vous voir._

_-Moi de même, humaine._

_De bruit se fit de l'autre côté du bar. Chow faisait les derniers préparatifs sur le comptoir et vérifiait les stocks. Tout aussi silencieux que les deux autres, Éric arriva enfin. Lorsqu'il croisa Sookie, il put remarquer le bout du papier sortant de sa poche._

_-Bonsoir. Es-tu prête à travailler, Sookie?_

_-Oui, Éric. C'est sympa comme proposition, parce que je suis sur la paille en ce moment... _

_-Bien._

_Sookie s'était voulue sarcastique, mais apparemment, le vampire trouvait sa remarque normale._

_Sans plus de paroles, il gagna son trône pour le reste de la soirée. En tant que shérif et vampire de 1000 ans, il était devenu la marque de fabrique du Fangtasia. _

_Le service au Fangtasia ne fut pas de tout repos. Les bouteilles de True Blood se vidaient en un rien de temps ainsi que toutes sortes d'alcools proposés aux humains. Il y avait aussi, de discrets humains prêts à échanger un peu de sang contre une nuit avec un de ces vampires. _

_Vers 3h du matin, alors l'endroit se vidait peu à peu, Éric se leva et quitta la salle. De son côté, Chow congédia les deux serveuses. Après quelques formules, Ginger et Sookie se quittèrent. La télépathe prit le morceau de papier entre ses doigts et le regarda de nouveau. Le choix s'annonçait simple car si elle n'acceptait pas d'être l'humaine d'Éric, elle devrait passer le restant de ses jours enfermée en ce lieu sous peine de risquer la vie de ses proches. Après tout, il ne s'agissait là que lui offrir son sang. Celui-ci devait être bien spécial pour intéresser un vampire aussi vieux qu'Éric. Extrêmement épuisée par sa longue ''journée'', Sookie se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre afin de se changer. Une fois à destination, elle déposa son nouvel uniforme et s'habilla d'une chemise blanche et d'un mini-short. Elle n'avait pu repasser chez elle depuis son attaque. Ainsi, ces vêtements lui avaient été prêtés par le Fangtasia. Elle se rafraîchit un peu puis sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était assez sombre. Sookie avança suivant le chemin que son inconscient lui dictait, comme la dernière fois. Une voix résonne._

_-Entre, Sookie._

_Ce qu'elle fit. Éric était assis sur le canapé, fasse à la télé allumée. A genoux, un humain lui offrait sa gorge. Son invitée étant enfin arrivée, il le congédia._

_-Tu peux rentrer chez toi._

_La femme balbutia un « oui » et, compressant sa plaie avec un mouchoir, s'en alla._

_Munie de son air réprobateur, Sookie critiqua._

_-Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de faire du mal aux humains, vous savez._

_Soupirant, Éric renchérit._

_-C'est elle qui est venue me voir. Les êtres humains sont sensibles au charisme de l'autorité, c'est bien une de leur rares qualités. En outre de servir de repas, il va de soi. (Il esquisse un sourire, puis reprenant son sérieux, il fixe la jeune femme). Toi, par contre, tu passes ton temps à la défier. Mais je suis curieux : as-tu fait ton choix?_

_-Vous savez pertinemment que jamais je n'accepterais de rester cloitrée ici plus longtemps. Alors, il en est ainsi. Je vous offre mon sang, et vous, vous m'offrez la liberté et la sécurité face à ce loup-garou._

_Éric, intéressé, se leva._

_-C'est un point de non-retour, Sookie. Tu seras tenue de rester mon humaine pour le restant de tes jours._

_Tiraillée par le fait de vouloir voir ce monstre mi-bête, mi-homme mourir et par la culpabilité de vendre ainsi son âme à un vampire, Sookie hésita. Le shérif ressentit ses émotions._

_-Tu as une autre possibilité, Sookie. Laisse-moi te transformer. _

_-Et que vous deveniez mon maître? Je resterais enchaînée à vous toute votre vie! C'est hors de question! En plus, j'aime trop le soleil!_

_-Tu pourrais vite t'habituer aux plaisirs qu'offre une vie dans l'obscurité._

_-Je ne veux pas tuer!_

_-Tu boiras cet affreux breuvage synthétique alors._

_-J'ai dis non! Très bien! Je serais votre humaine! Mon sang, contre votre protection. C'est le deal que je fais avec vous._

_-Alors je fais de toi mon humaine, Sookie Stackhouse._

_Trop rapidement pour que les yeux de la jeune femme puisse le suivre, Éric la porta et l'allongea sur le lit. Quand elle réalisa sa situation, Éric était au dessus d'elle et observait sa proie avec gourmandise. Ses crocs sortirent naturellement. Son vœu allait se réaliser. Il allait enfin pouvoir goûter cette jeune femme si spéciale._

_Sookie, fut surprise par l'empressement du shérif. Suivant sans le savoir les même gestes qu'elle fit une nuit plus tôt dans son rêve, elle caressa les canines saillantes. Elle était à la fois terrifiée et intriguée. Cela faisait si longtemps que la dernière morsure de Bill avait disparut d'elle-même. Éric mordrait-il de la même façon? Le vampire se laissa faire, mais ne quitta pas son repas des yeux._

_-Mon sang est-il si spécial?Pensa-t-elle à haute voix._

_Regardant son humaine dans les yeux, il répondit._

_-Je sens l'arôme particulier d'ici._

_Le shérif baissa doucement la tête et huma l'artère sur son cou. Il la lécha ce qui fit frissonner Sookie. Éric s'apprêtait à lui faire revivre une douleur oubliée depuis de nombreux mois. Cette impression que l'on vous tranche la peau avec un couteau et qui, l'instant d'après vous amène dans un état de semi-sommeil. L'effet se faisait ressentir d'autant plus quand la morsure se faisait au niveau du cou ou de l'artère fémorale. C'était comme si le prédateur aspirait vos craintes et votre instinct de survie en même temps que votre sang. _

_C'est alors que sans crier gare, Éric enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre de l'humaine. Sookie cria à cause de l'effet surprenant de l'attaque. Elle sentait le vampire se délecter de ce nectar si précieux. La télépathe pouvait entendre le son de son sang couler. Le shérif tint le visage de Sookie d'une main, et le força à se tourner d'avantage afin de lui laisser plus de place. Ses forces se vidant en même temps que son corps Sookie n'offrit pas de résistance. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle sentit sa vue se troubler._

_-Éric... arrêtez. Je vais... m'évanouir._

_Un grognement se fit entendre et le vampire cessa de la mordre. Il regarda de nouveau sa proie, ses lèvres ainsi que son menton ensanglantés. Sa soif étant satisfaite, il s'écarta de Sookie. Celle-ci resta allongée, manquant de force._

_-Je ne peux plus bouger, Éric..._

_-Oui, je crois que j'ai un peu forcé la dose. (Le vampire prit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le sang frais de son visage. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira longuement.) Voilà un arôme que je n'ai jamais goûté. Ton sang n'a rien d'humain Sookie, et c'est ce qui le rend si délicieux. (Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour observer son humaine, au bord de l'anémie.)Bois mon sang, cela accélèrera la régénération._

_Et il se mordit le poignet._

_-Vous ne cherchez pas à me transformer?_

_-Je tiens mes promesses. Tu es mon humaine. Il faudrait que je boive encore pour te transformer. Et puis, après ça, je devrais dormir avec ton cadavre. Dit-il en présentant son poignet à Sookie._

_Celle-ci le prit de ses deux mains et l'amena à sa bouche, incapable de lever la tête. Elle bu à son tour, puis rendit le bras._

_-Vous avez abusé, Éric. Un peu plus et je serais morte. N'aviez-vous pas bu juste avant du sang de cette pauvre femme?_

_La télépathe s'assit, effleurant l'endroit où les crocs avait percé sa peau. Les marques avaient disparues, grâce au sang de vampire. Ensuite, elle regarda sa chemise. Malgré que le shérif en eut absorbé la majorité, du sang avait tâché le tissus autrefois d'un blanc éclatant._

_Se défaisant de sa chemise noire, Éric dit calmement:_

_-Je t'en offrirai une autre._

_-C'est quand même la moindre des... Éric? Qu'est ce que vous faites!_

_-Je me déshabille, dit-il simplement._

_-Ah ah, je trouve ça très drôle, ironisa t-elle à son tour._

_Ne relevant pas, le shérif commença à défaire sa ceinture._

_-Eh, oh, vous pourriez attendre que je sorte, tout de même!_

_-Tu peux rester, Sookie._

_-Vous plaisantez? _

_-(Esquissant un sourire) Sors, alors._

_Sans un mot de plus, Sookie se précipita vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, elle croisa Pam, qui montait elle aussi se coucher._

_-Oh, je vois que tu es de nouveau une ''chasse gardée''. Mes félicitations, Sookie Stackhouse, te voilà l'humaine du vampire le plus puissant et le plus âgé du secteur 5. _

_Sookie tenta, trop tard, de cacher le sang sur sa chemise. _

_-... Bonne nuit, Pam._

_Elle partit vers sa chambre en courant._

_La nuit suivante, Éric bu encore de son sang. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut au bord de l'évanouissement, une fois de plus. Sookie demanda alors:_

_-Quand compterez-vous m'aider à terrasser ce monstre?_

_-Ah, bien sûr, le loup-garou de Bon Temps. _

_-Tâchez de montrer un peu plus d'inquiétude, quand même!_

_-Les humains servent de repas aux loups-garous autant qu'à nous, plaisanta t-il. (Voyant que cela ne la faisait pas rire, il continua.) Éliminer un loup-garou n'est pas si simple. J'ai deux vampires qui suivent ses traces en ce moment. C'est long, car, ces sac-à-puces disparaissent le jour quand ils redeviennent humains._

_-Je pourrais vous aider, le jour, non?_

_-Non, tu ne le trouveras pas ainsi. Laisse-moi m'en charger, n'oublie pas que je t'ai promis ma protection. (Il essuya le sang sur son menton, ainsi que sur le cou de Sookie.) Tu me semble épuisée._

_-Vous venez de boire la quasi-totalité du sang que mon corps a pu régénérer dans la journée, je vous rappelle. _

_Il sourit légèrement, laissant entrevoir ses crocs toujours sortis._

_-Et j'ai totalement changé de façon de vivre! Je dors plus le jour que la nuit maintenant. Entre le travail au Fangtasia et votre demande en sang plus qu'abusive... _

_-Je peux te transformer maintenant si tu veux, alors. Ça ne changera pas ta condition de vie actuelle._

_-C'est non! Éric... Quand est-ce que vous comptez me donner votre sang? Je ne peux plus bouger, vous vous rappelez?_

_-Tu as bu trop de mon sang hier. A cause de cela, j'ai eu encore soif. Si je dois te nourrir avec mon sang après avoir bu le tien... alors nous n'avons pas fini, plaisanta t-il._

_Éric se leva et chercha quelque chose dans un tiroir. Il revint avec un minuscule objet plat, qu'il colla sur le cou de Sookie._

_-Un pansement? Mais... mais je ne veux pas rester ici cette nuit! Portez-moi dans ma chambre alors!_

_Il commença à se dévêtir. La télépathe tourna la tête lorsqu'il toucha à la ceinture._

_-Non, je suis repu. Cela est si rare que je tiens à te garder à côté cette nuit._

_-Aucun rapport!_

_-Tu as raison._

_Continuant de tourner ostensiblement la tête, Sookie sentit tout de même le corps à la froideur du marbre se coucher non loin. _

_-Apportez-moi un autre tee-shirt, que je ne dorme pas dans mon propre sang, rustre. Critiqua t-elle._

_Le shérif ne releva pas une fois de plus, cependant, Sookie comprit que le manque de réponse signifiait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des remarques négatives avec le vampire. Elle reçu un large Tee-shirt noir sur la tête._

_-Je te le prête. _

_-... je ne peux pas le mettre. Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé ne serais-ce qu'une once de force._

_Le vampire se réfugia sous la couverture, bien qu'il n'en eu pas réellement besoin. Il proposa, malin:_

_-Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaites. _

_-Très bien, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Éric l'aida à s'assoir, la soutenant d'une main. De l'autre, il enleva le haut ensanglanté et lui fit enfiler le tee-shirt propre. _

_-Le short aussi?S'amusa t-il._

_-Ça ira, Éric, merci. (Se renfrognant.) Vous êtes bien trop manipulateur. Vous auriez pu tout de même me faire boire ne serais-ce qu'un peu de votre sang, que je puisse me changer seule._

_Le vampire s'allongea sans répondre. Sookie s'obstina à ne pas le regarder. Cependant, dix minutes plus tard quand plus aucun son troublait le silence dans la chambre, elle voulut savoir. Tout savoir. _

_Presque certaine qu'Éric était partit aux pays des songes, elle tourna très lentement la tête, gardant ses paupières fermées. Une fois qu'elle eut pivoté, elle ouvrit tout doucement ses yeux, prête à les refermer si son voisin ne dormait pas. Celui-ci lui tournais le dos. Le shérif semblait dormir. Sookie lorgna le vampire de la tête jusqu'aux hanches, où reposait la couverture. La peau ne laissait entrevoir aucune marque. Elle était lisse et parfaite. Ses cheveux, à peine blonds dans l'obscurité, détaillait la nuque, parfaite elle aussi. Les vampires jouissaient d'une fraîcheur éternelle, malgré leur âge. Tout comme Godric, qui ne paraissait guère plus âgé qu'un jeune adulte, malgré ses deux mille ans. Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine, les adieux furent douloureux. Ce vampire dégageait une telle aura de paix et de sincérité. « Difficile de croire que c'est le créateur d'Éric », pensa t-elle. Cependant, c'est à Sookie que Godric déposa ses dernières paroles. C'est à elle, qui lui demanda de prendre soin de son ''enfant'', Éric. Il lui avait confié ses craintes au sujet de son Pardon, se demandant s'il finirait en Enfer. Ce fut une expérience inoubliable pour la jeune femme. Elle regrettait de n'avoir eu l'occasion de le connaître mieux. Une larme perla sur sa joue au souvenir de cet épisode de sa vie, si poignant. Sookie ferma les paupières pour chasser ses larmes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Éric l'observait, appuyé sur son coude, à la fois surpris et décontenancé. Il ne dit rien._

_-Vous ne dormiez pas?S'exclama t-elle._

_-Si, mais ta tristesse m'a réveillé. Tu es toute proche, je ressens pleinement tes émotions._

_-C'est indiscret, arrêtez!_

_-Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Sourit-il. A qui pensais-tu?_

_-... A votre créateur, Godric._

_Le sourire du shérif s'effaça aussitôt. Si ce fut un moment difficile pour Sookie, ce le fut plus encore pour Éric. Le lien entre un créateur et son enfant était apparemment très puissant. Ce fut l'unique moment où Sookie put apercevoir tant d'amour dans le cœur du vampire._

_-Je suis désolée de vous avoir rappelé ça._

_-C'était son souhait. Je me suis fait à l'idée de sa mort._

_-Vous étiez terriblement blessé. Vous l'aimiez beaucoup._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit. N'utilise pas de termes que je ne saisis pas._

_-Alors je vous l'apprend. Ce que vous ressentiez était de l'amour. Cette volonté de rester auprès de lui, de le protéger, de le voir sourire, sont autant de comportements liés à ce sentiment._

_Éric parut étonné et sceptique, même s'il voulut le cacher. Sookie intervint._

_-Attendez! Il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour. Vous ne l'aimiez pas, comme on aime sa femme ou son mari, mais plutôt comme on aime son père, son frère, ou alors son enfant. _

_-Je serais ton père, ton frère, ton enfant... ce sont ses mots. Murmura-t-il._

_-Ce sont les liens affectifs qui vous liait. Ne vous souvenez-vous vraiment pas de vos sentiments lorsque vous étiez humain?_

_-Sookie, lorsqu'on a mille ans, il est difficile de se souvenir de certaines choses qui nous ont été inutiles pour survivre._

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord! C'est très important._

_-Alors dis-moi quels sentiments on éprouve à l'égard d'une femme._

_-Je ne suis pas bien placée pour le savoir, surement un tas de trucs pervers, mais en règle générale, on souhaite protéger l'être de tout son cœur, le rendre heureux, on éprouve aussi un certain désir à l'avoir tout-contre soi, à sentir sa chaleur..._

_-Sa chaleur._

_-Euh, enfin, je veux dire : être en contact. Un vampire peut aimer d'amour, Éric._

_-Je vois. C'est ce que t'a prouvé Bill, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Bill est parti et n'est jamais revenu depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant, il ne dois plus m'aimer..._

_-J'ai autre chose à te demander Sookie._

_-Quoi donc?_

_-Godric... t'a t-il dit quelque chose à propos de moi?_

_-Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. Mais en ce moment, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Et il a dit que si vous étiez un peu bizarre, c'était que vous lui ressembliez, quelque part._

_-Il m'a transformé._

_-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris en vous voyant à la Communauté et puis... ce matin-là._

_Éric ferma les yeux, submergé par ces douloureux souvenirs. Malgré le fait d'avoir accepté sa mort, la disparition de Godric restait un sujet très sensible. Deux perles écarlates pointèrent au coin des yeux. Éric s'apprêta à les essuyer, mais Sookie l'en empêcha de sa main et s'approcha comme elle put, malgré son manque de force. Curieux, Éric se laissa faire. Elle s'avança jusqu'à atteindre le visage d'Éric. C'est alors que la jeune femme lécha les sillons rouges sur les joues froides du vampire. Se faisant, elle continuait tant que les larmes tombaient. Sookie récupérait de plus en plus de forces. Ces simples larmes lui permettaient de se mouvoir normalement. Sous l'influence de ce sang si délicieux, la télépathe ne s'arrêta pas et elle finit à genoux sur le lit, surplombant le vampire qui s'allongea sous les délicates attentions de son humaine. Ne faisant rien pour l'arrêter, le shérif l'aida même en la portant sans aucune difficulté et en la déposant sur son ventre. Mais bientôt les larmes ne coulèrent plus. Une peu déconcertée, Sookie réalisa brièvement sa situation. Éric l'observait, attendant la réaction. Comme elle tarda à venir, il caressa la joue de son humaine._

_-Tu ferais une si jolie vampire, Sookie._

_Elle le regarda, le rouge aux joues. La jeune femme ne savait que faire, ainsi assise, ses genoux de part et d'autre du torse musclé. Le shérif s'appuya sur ses coudes et parvint presque à hauteur de l'humaine. Les crocs d'Éric sortirent, à l'aide de celles-ci, il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Du sang perla de nouveau. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour décider la jeune femme. Sookie embrassa passionnément le vampire, tout en lui capturant chaque goutte carmine. Renversant aisément l'humaine, il inversa les rôles. Elle agrippa son large dos, tandis qu'il parcourait les côtes puis les hanches féminines sous le tee-shirt prêté un peu plus tôt. Malgré que ce fusse le moment idéal pour le faire, Éric ne la mordit pas de nouveau, au risque de tuer son humaine. C'est alors que le shérif fondit en elle, étouffant le cri de surprise de la jeune femme par un passionné baiser. Sookie sentait toute l'imposante carrure en mouvement. La peau blanche du vampire était glacée, et elle frissonna à plusieurs reprises. Se montrant très expérimenté, il se montrait aussi attentionné que passionné, et la télépathe sut enfin quelle présence elle souhaitait garder à ses côtés. C'est dans ce tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle put entrevoir la profondeur des sentiments d'Éric, qui n'étaient pas oubliés, mais seulement enfouis, tout au fond de son cœur. Dans la chaleur moite de l'été, un vampire et une humaine s'unissaient._

_Exténuée par tous les événements quels qu'ils soient, Sookie dormit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, s'adaptant de plus en plus au mode de vie des vampires. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule._

_-Encore ce maudit rêve, se plaint-elle. _

_Machinalement, elle joua de nouveau avec sa bague. Seulement cette fois, elle n'était pas là. La cherchant des yeux sans réellement savoir où celle-ci était, elle tomba néanmoins dessus. Le bijou était posé de l'autre côté du lit, sur les draps doux comme de la soie. Quand elle voulut le prendre, l'objet se détacha en deux morceaux distincts, nettement tranché. Abasourdie, la jeune femme prit les deux morceaux et les rangea dans la poche arrière de son short, qui reposait sur le sol. Elle l'enfila, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait certains vêtements. Se réveillant brusquement, elle s'affola. Un coup de vent ouvrit soudain la porte. Il s'immobilisa et Sookie pu en reconnaître l'auteur. L'ancien Viking l'observait, contrarié._

_-Éric! S'exclama-t-elle. _

_L'interpelé sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Sookie s'habilla. Elle emprunta un autre tee-shirt d'Éric, où le sigle du Fangtasia y était inscrit, nageant littéralement à l'intérieur, mais peu lui importait. L'élégance n'était pas de mise, c'était seulement pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, en uniforme et lavée, elle descendit dans la salle principale. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de l'ouverture et, comme chaque soir, il fallait tout préparer. En fin de compte, son travail ici n'était pas si différent de celui que la télépathe faisait au Merlotte's. Bien sûr, l'ambiance était... nettement plus obscure._

_Prenant son air courroucé, Sookie fila au devant du shérif, confortablement assis sur son trône._

_-J'attends des explications!_

_Levant la tête de ses comptes qu'il tenait en main, Éric la fixa. La jeune femme prit nerveusement la bague et en montra les deux morceaux._

_-C'est vous qui avez fait ça?_

_-Je n'ai guère besoin de ton autorisation pour supprimer un objet offert par ton ancien maître, Bill._

_-Comment l'avez-vous su? Vous savez quelque chose sur sa disparition?_

_-Ce n'est guère compliqué, il suffit de t'observer lorsque l'on parle de lui. Pour ce qui est de sa disparition, je n'en ai pas le moindre mot. Je t'interdis de te tourner vers un autre vampire que moi, Sookie. N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens._

_Piteusement, elle rangea la bague dans sa poche. Puis reprenant contenance, elle lança._

_-Ne vous sentez pas si fier de m'avoir! Je ne suis là uniquement parce que vous avez usé de chantage!_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, tout comme hier, tu as fait ton choix._

_Au souvenir de son réveil brutal et plein de questions, Sookie porta ses mains à sa bouche. Alors ainsi, elle avait vraiment couché avec Éric, cet infâme manipulateur! « Impossible » laissa-t-elle échapper. Pas avec cet être cynique! C'était probablement à cause du sang qu'elle avait absorbé..._

_-Parfois, il serait tellement plus simple de t'hypnotiser. Mais si tu es aussi intéressante et attirante à mes yeux, c'est bien parce que tu est différente et pleine de surprises._

_C'est alors qu'Éric se leva. Ne quittant jamais Sookie des yeux, il prit doucement sa main et y déposa délicatement un baiser. Alors que les autres vampires du Fangtasia observaient la scène, d'un ton très sérieux il fit:_

_-Chère humaine, aujourd'hui je vous demande humblement d'accepter que je vous transforme. Je souhaite vous avoir à mes côtés pour l'éternité. (Plus bas, il ajouta) Accepte de m'offrir cette faveur, Sookie. Nous pourrions réaliser de grandes choses. Et, de cette façon, je sais que Godric sera heureux de te savoir à mes côtés, toi, la dernière personne au monde à l'avoir vu..._

_Surprise par tant de douces paroles et d'humilité, Sookie resta coite quelques instants, c'est devant la mine insistante du vampire qu'elle bafouilla._

_-Éric, je..._

_**A suivre..? **_

_**Hello! Merci infiniment d'être parvenu en bas de cette page! Je vous remercie encore! **_

_**Pour ce qui est d'une suite, pourquoi pas? Et ce loup-garou, hein? Je pourrais conter les aventures qu'Éric et Sookie pourraient vivre, n'est-ce pas? Qu'en dites vous?**_

_**Laissez donc ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit avis! Il n'est de meilleur cadeau qu'un lecteur puisse faire. **_


	2. Dépendance Chap II

_Auteur : Ewandyl_

_Discleamers : Les personnages appartiennent à la HBO._

_Genre : Univers de la série, personnages de la série! _

_Personnages principaux de la Fic : Sookie et Éric._

_Rating : T_

_Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :_

_-Merci pour vos commentaires! Je vais tâcher de rester à la hauteur de vos attentes maintenant..!_

_-J'adore cette série!_

_-Dommage pour moi, mes loups-garous ne sont pas similaires à ceux de la saison 3! (Dont, je le rappelle, le premier épisode est sorti sur HBO). Veuillez ne pas me reprocher cette différence... Néanmoins! Je me montrerai aussi proche de la série que faire se peut ^^ _

_-Bonne lecture à vous!_

_True Blood _

_Chapitre II_

_-Dépendance- _

_Sookie est de nouveau confrontée à un tueur. Il s'agit en réalité d'une bête monstrueuse. Totalement livrée à elle-même, Sookie finit par se tourner vers Éric, le seul à pouvoir lui offrir le secours nécessaire. Celui-ci se montre aussi fourbe que protecteur et Sookie se voit confrontée à une demande plus qu'inattendue. _

_-J'attends ta réponse, chère Sookie, murmura-t-il._

_-... Éric. _

_La jeune humaine ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle regarda l'imposant vampire, debout juste devant elle. Tout à son écoute. La demande était tout autre que les remarques amusées qu'il lui avait faites lorsqu'elle avait accepté de devenir son humaine. Ce soir là, cette demande avait la solennité d'une déclaration d'amour. Elle murmura à son tour._

_-Éric, je ne sais pas si je souhaite lier ma vie à la votre... pour l'éternité. Me vouer à une vie d'obscurité c'est si... _

_Elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Son refus semi-voilé lui nouait l'estomac. Elle sentait la froideur de la main du shérif, qui pressait la sienne. La pression relâcha et Éric soupira. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, elle pu voir une indécision sur le ton qu'il allait prendre. Diverses émotions se succédaient mais c'est la patience qui se fit la plus forte. _

_-Très bien Sookie, je considère qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que ton esprit d'humaine puisse accepter la chose. _

_Il sourit puis s'abaissa afin de ne laisser que l'épaisseur d'un cheveu entre l'oreille de la jeune femme et sa bouche._

_-Tu restes néanmoins mon humaine._

_-Jusqu'à ce que ce loup-garou soit mort, souffla-t-elle._

_-(Il haussa la voix.) Bien, retourne travailler, nous allons ouvrir dans peu de temps. _

_-Quand allons-nous le tuer?_

_-Bientôt Sookie, ne soit donc pas si pressée, soupira-t-il de nouveau._

_-Vous cherchez simplement à gagner du temps, je vous suis bien utile, avouez! Siffla-t-elle._

_Snobant la jeune humaine dans les règles de l'art, le vampire millénaire se rassit sur son trône et continua de faire la liste de ses comptes. Exaspérée, Sookie arracha les feuilles des mains du shérif._

_-Ne m'ignorez pas, Éric! _

_-Très bien. _

_Il la regarda d'un air malicieux qu'elle n'aima pas. En effet, ni une, ni deux, Sookie se retrouva sur les genoux du vampire._

_Du même ton réprobateur que celui que l'on utilise envers un enfant turbulent, Éric murmura._

_-Et là, petite humaine? _

_Il approcha sa main de la joue de la jeune femme. Grondant, Sookie sauta des genoux et s'en alla rejoindre Ginger. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas ce fut le sourire en coin du shérif, qui ramassait ses comptes. _

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, en tenue, Sookie servait à de nombreux clients. L'habitude ne la quittait pas et même si elle changeait de lieu de travail, le métier restait le même. Avec ses défauts et ses avantages. Dans les défauts figurait celui de servir des humains et vampires peut recommandables. Mais Sookie possédait sa propre fierté, et se montrait très appliquée sous les yeux inquisiteurs du patron. Elle eut même la surprise de le voir sourire derrière ses deux mains jointes devant son visage, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle passait devant la strip-teaseuse. S'inquiétant des rapprochements qu'il avait pu imaginer, elle se pressait d'aller servir ailleurs. _

_Un instant, elle crut voir son frère, à l'entrée du club. Ravie de retrouver l'unique membre de sa famille elle profita que les yeux d'Eric soit rivés sur la danseuse pour s'enfuir, bravant ainsi l'interdiction formelle du shérif de sortir seule la nuit. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le seuil, elle y rencontra Pam, trop occupée à laisser entrer -ou à expédier- les candidats du Fangtasia. Elle vit l'homme tourner à l'angle du mur. Pensant que son frère avait abandonné l'idée de la voir, elle se précipita. _

_-Jason! Fit-elle, en se heurtant à une poitrine._

_-C'est qui, Jason, poulette? Moi j'suis pas Jason, s'esclaffa l'homme._

_Une autre voix se fit entendre. _

_-Ooh, mais, regarde! C'est la p'tite serveuse de tout à l'heure!_

_Sookie leva enfin les yeux. En face d'elle se tenaient deux gaillards, l'un des deux portant la même veste que le frère Stackhouse et la même coupe de cheveux. L'autre était énorme et rouge. Il paraissait être plus emplit d'alcool encore que de graisse. Déglutissant, Sookie recula, le souvenir de la fois où elle avait failli se faire violer à la Communauté du Soleil lui revenant en mémoire. Ces hommes dégageaient la même aura de malhonnêteté et de vice que le commandant. Tâchant de reprendre contenance face à ces deux loubards, le jeune femme déclara:_

_-Excusez-moi monsieur, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Au revoir._

_Tournant les talons, Sookie s'apprêta à détaler. S'était sans compter l'énorme main de l'ivrogne qui lui comprimait l'épaule. _

_-Reste là, ma belle, rugit l'homme soûl._

_-On se disait qu'il nous manquait justement de la compagnie! Fit l'autre, à l'air plus malin. Allez, viens, on va finir la soirée à la maison..._

_Tâchant de se débarrasser l'ivrogne, sans succès, Sookie leur répétait qu'elle devait retourner travailler. Les deux hommes, impatients, décidèrent de mettre en application le plan qu'ils venaient d'improviser. Le gros entreprit de la porter tel un sac à patates, se dirigeant vers le parking situé un peu plus loin du Fangtasia. L'homme qu'elle avait pris pour son frère se plaça derrière, un couteau sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle ''entendit'' alors tout ce qu'ils comptaient faire._

_-Tu va voir, ma jolie, on va prendre soin de toi. (Et d'un ton plus menaçant) Si tu cries, je t'égorge._

_L'autre grogna. Sookie s'affola. _

_-Lâchez-là._

_Les deux hommes regardèrent avec fureur l'importun. _

_-Oh, merde! C'est le vampire, là, le patron du bar. Couina le plus petit._

_L'autre posa la fille dans les bras de son acolyte et prit une planche déchiquetée posée contre le mur. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'atteindre sa cible, il gisait, sans vie, après une violente rencontre avec le bitume. Son énorme carcasse émit un bruit mat lorsqu'elle s'affaisa. _

_Éric s'adossa contre le mur. Dû à l'excitation du combat, ses crocs étaient sortis et reflétaient la lueur de la lune. L'effet de contrejour provoqué par l'éclairage de l'entrée dessinait la silhouette musclée du vampire. L'homme prit alors Sookie sous son couteau. Terrorisé, il tremblait, ce qui inquiéta le vampire. La lame risquait d'entailler le cou de la jeune femme. Éric s'appuya de nouveau sur ses deux jambes et murmura soudain d'une voix mielleuse. De cette voix doucereuse qui ne permet aucune désobéissance:_

_-Lâche ton couteau._

_Tremblant toujours, l'homme s'exécuta. Le tintement de la lame se perdit dans la nuit et le vampire continua._

_-Tu me donnes la fille? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux que je la raccompagne?_

_-Si... si, balbutia-t-il. _

_Libérée, Sookie, les larmes aux yeux, vint se réfugier aux côtés du shérif._

_-C'est bien._

_L'instant d'après, un deuxième corps gisait sur le premier. La télépathe porta la main à sa bouche quand elle constata que ces deux hommes venaient de mourir sous ses yeux. Elle resta sans bouger, pétrifiée sur place. _

_Éric emprunt de colère pour la désobéissance de son humaine allait faire part de son opinion à la jeune femme lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle venait d'être choquée, immobile._

_Un peu penaud et surpris, le vampire la porta élégamment, un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il s'étonna une fois de plus sur la fragilité psychique des êtres humains. Lui, qui tuait depuis tant d'années, ne pourrait se monter choqué par le meurtre de deux loubards de la pire espèce. Il croisa le regard de Pam, toujours à l'entrée. Elle murmura lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle._

_-Pas de problème?_

_Désignant furtivement le coin du bâtiment, il soupira._

_-Je te charge de faire le ménage, ma chère Pam._

_Souriant, la vampire fit mine de se plaindre._

_-C'est toujours pour moi les tâches ingrates. J'attends toujours ma paire de chaussures, Éric. _

_-Je ne l'oublie pas. Fit il levant deux doigts par dessus son épaule._

_Le shérif monta à l'étage à la vitesse de l'éclair, afin d'éviter les regards curieux. C'est devant la chambre de Sookie qu'il s'arrêta. Il appuya sur la poignée, tendit qu'il poussait la porte avec son pied. Puis il déposa son humaine sur le lit et attendit un peu, la regardant. La jeune femme se reprit et s'assit. Il l'avait sauvé de la même situation que l'avait fait son ancien maître des mois plus tôt. Sookie aperçu alors une âme commune aux deux vampires. Godric avait bel et bien laissé une part de lui même dans l'esprit d'Éric. Il prit la parole._

_-Être une vampire t'aurais permis de te défendre. (Il s'approcha lentement, se courbant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.) En tant qu'humaine, tu es fragile._

_Elle rétorqua._

_-Si je faisais votre taille, j'aurais nettement l'air moins fragile! C'est pas vous que l'on irait violer, c'est sûr!_

_Le vampire fut surpris par la réponse et esquissa un léger sourire._

_-Heureusement que tu as bu mon sang, encore une fois. _

_Il s'assit aux côtés de Sookie qui, à l'aide d'un mouchoir blanc tendu par le vampire, séchait ses yeux encore humides. Dans un élan de lassitude elle soupira._

_-Pourquoi prendre le temps de me sauver, Éric? Je ne m'attire que des ennuis._

_-Voyons, Sookie, ma chère Sookie... car tu m'appartiens, murmura-t-il._

_Il se pencha vers elle, sa respiration venant chatouiller le cou de la jeune humaine. Un chuintement familier survint. Le vampire avait faim. Il mordit sans crier gare, elle se raidit. Le shérif avalait goulûment, le sang de Sookie semblait être un véritable délice. Ses forces finirent par l'abandonner naturellement et elle s'affaissa en douceur, soutenue par la main d'Éric. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'appétit._

_Il se leva immédiatement après et prit le même petit pansement dans le même tiroir. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il voulut nettoyer la plaie et y appliquer le sparadrap. _

_-Racontez-moi votre passé, Éric. Car pour le moment, j'ai l'impression de plus donner que de recevoir._

_-Que veux-tu dire, dit-il innocemment._

_Il se leva de nouveau et lui lança une chemise de nuit qu'il trouva dans l'armoire de la chambre._

_-Mon sang, ma patience. Et je ne reçoit rien._

_-Je te paie à la journée et je te sauve la vie. Résolut-il. Le blanc te vas mieux._

_-Pardon?_

_-La chemise de nuit. Le rose n'est pas ta couleur._

_-Elle appartient à Ginger. Mais je la préfère aux tee-shirts que j'ai eu de votre part pour dormir, rétorqua-t-elle, mauvaise._

_-Tu me vois désolé de ne pas posséder de nuisette, Sookie._

_Elle lui fit les gros yeux._

_Il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit._

_-Et quelle partie de ma vie souhaites-tu entendre?_

_-Vous avez connu les deux guerres mondiales?_

_-Évidemment. _

_-Dans quel camp étiez-vous? _

_-Durant la première guerre, nous n'étions pas au cœur des combats. Mais lors de la seconde, Godric... et moi y avons ''participé''... dans la SS allemande._

_Sookie manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa propre salive._

_-Vous avez participé à ces innombrables massacres? _

_-Sookie, pour nous les vampires, peu nous importe les idéologies des humains. Peu nous importait le camp et ses idées. La SS allemande pouvait, elle, nous offrir ce dont nous avions besoin._

_-Et de quoi aviez-vous besoin?_

_Il parut réfléchir puis, soudain, il se leva très rapidement, usant de ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Tout en nettoyant le sang de la jeune femme sur son propre visage, il dit:_

_-Qu'il y a t-il, Pam?_

_La voix parvint, étouffée._

_-La Reine est ici, Éric. Elle t'attends dans son bureau immédiatement._

_Il soupira, se voulant discret._

_-Très bien, je viens. (Se tournant vers son humaine.) Je vais t'envoyer Ginger, elle t'aidera à te changer. Ne bouge surtout pas de cette chambre, tu entends? _

_-Parce que vous croyez que je peux bouger? Ironisa-t-elle._

_Et il sortit de la pièce, se demandant ce que la Reine pouvait bien lui vouloir._

_Elle était là, debout au centre de la pièce, attendant le maître des lieux._

_-Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir, ma chère? _

_Galant et surtout sage, Éric, baisa la main de la magnifique Reine de Louisiane. _

_-Je te dirais bien que nous manquons de joueurs pour un Yatzhee, mais j'ai des affaires autrement plus pressantes à t'entretenir. Fit-elle._

_Sophie-Anne s'installa, jetant son lourd manteau de fourrure sur le bureau encombré. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil réservé d'Éric. Lui, préféra rester debout. Elle joint alors ses mains devant elle, d'un geste très professionnel, très évocateur des discussions d'affaires. Sur un ton suspicieux, elle demanda._

_-Où en sommes nous, dans notre petit commerce?_

_-Cette affaire se porte bien. _

_-Bien, et ce mou de Bill? L'as-tu retrouvé? _

_-Pas encore, ma Reine. Je pense qu'il a déjà quitté l'état de Louisiane. _

_En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la reine des vampires était sur le bureau, maintenant avec fermeté les joues du shérif entre ses doigts. Ses crocs étaient sortis et son visage entier exprimait sa colère._

_-Te rends-tu compte que le seul être a connaître l'existence de notre... petit marché se promène quelque part en toute tranquillité? Il a les moyens de me jeter dans les griffes de l'Ordonnateur! Et toi avec, par la même occasion! Retrouves-le!_

_Elle se rassit aussitôt, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Éric tâcha de rentrer ses propres crocs, que l'agressivité de la Reine avaient provoqué. Reprenant contenance, il déclara:_

_-Je m'y appliquerai plus sérieusement, ma Reine. Mais... il est une affaire que je me dois de régler. Des loups sont apparus dans ce secteur. Ils ont attaqué une humaine, il y a peu. _

_La vampire balaya le sujet d'un revers de la main._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire? Ces humains de Bon Temps ont bien réussi à se débarrasser de cette Ménade, non? Ils pourront se débrouiller seuls avec ces sales cabots._

_-Sauf votre respect, ma Reine, si l'existence des loups venait à..._

_-Sauf votre respect, monsieur Northman, si vous ne retrouvez pas Bill Compton dans les plus brefs délais, je me fais des boucles d'oreilles avec vos crocs! _

_-Bien. Conclut-il après une moment d'hésitation._

_Sur un ton moqueur, Anne-Sophie reprit:_

_-Non, mais franchement, je n'en reviens pas, ce mou de Bill, a quitté sa petite humaine! N'était-il pas amoureux?_

_-En effet, Majesté._

_-Enfin, tant mieux, un vampire amoureux, ça ne donne rien de bon, surtout quand il s'agit d'une histoire avec... un humain. En plus, il était monogame avec son humaine! Insensé!_

_Elle partit d'un rire très mondain._

_-Tu n'es pas amoureux, toi, mon cher Éric?_

_-Je hais les humains._

_-Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Éric, mais je voudrais te demander de nouveau si tu as eu l'occasion de la goûter._

_Elle se mordit le doigt et fit couler son propre sang pour appuyer ses propos._

_-La disparition de Bill m'a... conduit à la garder sous ma protection... (il hésita) j'ai préféré la garder ici, car elle peut nous être utile. Je ne l'ai pas mordue._

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son manteau. Il l'aida à le remettre. _

_-Parfait, ne deviens pas accroc à ce nectar d'un nouveau genre. Sers toi d'elle pour retrouver Bill. Son don te sera utile._

_-Bien._

_-Mais, Éric, ne tombe pas sous le charme de cette humaine. Je serais fort indisposée qu'une telle chose puisse se produire._

_De nouveau surprenante, elle l'embrassa passionnément, baiser qu'il prit soin de lui rendre. Quand elle en eût assez, elle quitta tout simplement le bureau. _

_Une fois sortie, Le shérif souffla. La Reine de Louisiane était décidément très impulsive et capricieuse. Il s'adossa contre son propre bureau, pensif. Dans deux heures, le soleil allait apparaître; monter se coucher n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, surtout en compagnie de son humaine. L'avertissement de la Reine lui revint en mémoire, mais il se jura qu'elle n'y était pas du tout et qu'il n'éprouvait que le besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui, tel un chat, nous réconfortant de ses ronronnements. L'expression imagée l'amusa et il se mit en route. En repassant dans la salle principale, il vit qu'il y avait encore du monde, il n'était en effet pas rare que les couples créés pendant la nuit restent tard, ne partant qu'à la dernière minute pour éviter les rayons mortels. Quelques humains à l'air très hébété le regardèrent, mus par le charisme que dégageait ce vampire millénaire. Chow leur préparait leur dernier verre d'alcool avant de les expulser sans ménagement. Éric était satisfait du travail qu'offrait le nouveau barman. Après le vol commis par Longshadow, il avait regardé de plus près le profil des candidats. Après plusieurs mois de travail au Fangtasia, Chow avait acquis une certaine confiance de la part de son patron._

_Il arrivait enfin devant la chambre de Sookie, dans laquelle il entra sans prévenir. Il laissa la porte entr'ouverte, un filet de lumière factice éclairant la chambre. Elle semblait dormir. Il s'approcha furtivement, l'observant. Ginger avait fait son travail. Elle revêtait maintenant une jolie nuisette blanche qu'il avait secrètement ordonné à Pam de rapporter de chez elle. Il esquissa un sourire devant cet ange endormi, si faible devant le prédateur qu'il était. Elle, sommeillait, à demi plongée sous la couverture d'un rouge foncé. Le tissu dessinait ses hanches puis les courbes délicieuses de ses jambes. _

_L'odeur agréable du savon parfumé mêlée à l'odeur subtile de la jeune humaine enivrait le vampire. Les effluves lui parvenait, tels volutes de fumée, décrivant des courbes sinueuses et lentes avant de disparaître. La jeune humaine respirait le tango lascif deux deux amants, ce qu'accentuait les couleurs rouges et noires de la pièce. Attiré, le vampire se plaça sur les côtés du lit et se baissa pour mieux humer cet alliage de parfums. Obéissant à l'instinct de prédateur, deux crocs prirent place. Éric mourrait d'envie de croquer à pleines dents ce fruit à la sève carmine. Cependant, il devait se retenir, car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se régénérer et il risquait tout simplement de la tuer. Sookie dormait profondément, probablement terrassée par la fatigue et la frayeur subie un peu plus tôt. Partie si loin dans le pays des songes, elle s'offrait à lui, comme un verre d'un excellent millésime servit sur un coussin de velours. Il porta sa bouche au dessus de celle de son humaine, sans pour toute fois la toucher. _

_Le shérif serra les poings de frustration et dans un mouvement soudain, il sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair. En sortant, il referma la porte, plongeant de nouveau la chambre dans la pénombre. Tourmenté, il descendit dans la salle principale du Fangtasia et y retrouva les mêmes humains égarés. Une jeune et petite femme s'agrippa à lui. Se résignant à la dernière seconde à l'envoyer dans les airs, il l'invita, l'hypnotisant pour évacuer toute méfiance. Joyeuse, elle accepta de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Éric avait faim et il allait se nourrir, en tâchant de garder à l'esprit la saveur si spéciale du sang de son humaine. La dépendance qu'il commençait à ressentir ne l'inquiéta qu'un court moment, vite remplacée par l'idée des menus plaisirs que cette humaine inconnue allait lui offrir. _

_Sookie se réveilla en sueur, dans la moiteur de ce qui semblait être une journée fort ensoleillée. L'inconvénient de vivre chez les vampires était que, eux, n'avaient pas besoin d'un climatiseur. En Louisiane et en plein mois d'août, seuls venaient les désireux de tenter l'expérience de faire cuire un œuf au soleil. Elle voulut sortir. Tout en s'habillant, elle pensait à voix haute:_

_-Je rêve, il ne m'a pas menti. Je n'ai pas rêvé de lui cette nuit. (Esquissant un sourire ravi) Voilà une belle journée qui s'annonce!_

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. La batterie de ce dernier venait de rendre son dernier soupir. L'heure lui était donc inconnue. Compte tenu des récents événements, Sookie n'avait pas eu le temps ni la permission d'aller chercher de quoi la recharger. Elle pensa alors à rentrer chez elle. Fin prête, la jeune femme sortit sans trop de bruit. Elle alla chercher la clef, permettant d'ouvrir la porte de derrière, cachée dans le comptoir. La jeune femme la trouva sans trop de difficultés._

_Ce fut un grand choc. Les rayons du soleil lui transpercèrent les yeux et lui firent mal à la tête. Seulement avec ces quelques jours enfermée dans le Fangtasia, elle devenait aussi sensible que ces êtres nocturnes. Tout en se protégeant le plus possible des rayons avec sa main, elle se dirigea à l'ombre afin de téléphoner. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas sa voiture ici car c'est Éric et Pam eux-mêmes qui l'avaient transportée ici après son agression. _

_-Ouep?_

_-Jason! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Sookie! C'est toi p'tite sœur? Dis donc, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles! Depuis ton dernier appel en fait. T'es pas gentille de me laisser me débrouiller pour faire à manger! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très doué pour la bouffe!_

_-Ça, je le sais Jason... Quelle heure est-il?_

_-Hum... 11h45, p'tite sœur. _

_-Alors écoute : viens me chercher au Fangtasia tout de suite et ensuite on ira à la maison, je te ferais un bon repas._

_-Ça marche! ...Mais, t'es toujours là-bas? Qu'est ce que t'as pu faire dans ce bar pendant toutes ces journées?_

_-Laisse, je t'expliquerai plus tard. _

_-Ouais. Bon je monte dans mon pick-up, à toute'._

_Sookie raccrocha. Elle se sentait plus 'libre' qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis l'attaque du loup. Elle allait cependant devoir attendre un peu. Il fallait bien une vingtaine de minutes entre Bon Temps et le ''bar à vampires''. En ce mois d'août, le soleil cognait méchamment, surtout en Louisiane. Elle s'abrita à l'ombre, près du débarras à cartons et papiers. Un jappement joyeux se fit entendre. Surprise, Sookie se tourna vers le bruit, qui provenait du tas d'ordures._

_-Le chien! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

_L'interpellé s'extirpa de ses cartons, où il semblait loger. Il remua vivement la queue tout en lorgnant la jeune humaine. Sookie se baissa à sa hauteur pour le cajoler._

_-Tu m'as suivi? _

_Elle regarda l'endroit où l'animal avait été blessé. Il avait toujours le même bandage, déchiré et d'une couleur douteuse mais il était toujours là._

_-Personne n'a pris soin de toi? (Elle prit une mine renfrognée)Dis donc, tu te souviens de la façon dont tu m'a laissée tomber? Ce gros méchant loup? _

_Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, le chien couina lorsqu'elle prononça le nom. Instinctivement il lécha sa blessure bandée. Il boitait toujours. Sa patte ne pouvait évidemment pas être totalement guérie après quelques jours seulement. Sookie joua avec lui, trop heureuse de revoir un être du monde des vivants. Elle s'amusa pendant près d'un quart d'heure, oubliant même qu'Éric lui avait formellement dit de téléphoner à Ginger pour sortir dans la journée. _

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le crissement bruyant des pneus du pick-up de Jason se fit entendre. Le monstre s'arrêta dans un halo de poussière. A la fenêtre, le frère Stackhouse leur indiqua de monter. Le chien suivit la jeune femme de lui-même. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle l'invita à grimper Jappant gaiement, il sauta dans la partie arrière sans toit de la voiture avec l'aide de sa maîtresse adoptive._

_-Coucou, Jason, ça va?_

_Le frère aîné démarra et reprit la route de Bon Temps._

_-Ça va, Sookie. Tu faisais quoi pendant tous ces jours, là-bas?_

_-Hum... Éric m'a embauchée. Il... avait besoin de serveuses._

_-Tu rigoles? Toi, dans ce bar à vampires?_

_-Mais oui, moi (Fit-elle, vexée). Je te signale que la Communauté du soleil est bien plus effrayante que le Fangtasia._

_-Oh, ça va Sookie, je sais que j'ai fais une bêtise en allant là-bas. Mais ça fait suffisamment longtemps maintenant, non? On pourrait oublier?_

_-Très bien. _

_-T'as eu des nouvelles de Bon Temps dans ton bar à vampires?_

_-Juste les informations. Mais pas grand chose, non. Pourquoi?_

_-Bah... (Il fit une grimace). On a retrouvé deux macchabées à la lisière du bois, les gars et moi. On faisait les travaux le long de la route et on est tombés dessus._

_Sookie sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son frère reprit:_

_-Ils étaient salement amochés... on aurait dis qu'ils avaient été dévorés. C'était pas ravissant du tout, ça non. Demain, avec les gars on va aider la police à organiser une battue. P'têtre qu'on va trouver la bête qui a fait ça. _

_La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre d'un air détaché et tâcha de se calmer. Éric lui avait pourtant promis que le lycaon n'aurait de cesse de la traquer elle et non les autres. Ces gens étaient en danger, c'était désormais qu'une question de temps avant l'apparition de nouvelles victimes. C'était décidé, ce soir, elle forcerait Éric à chasser le monstre. Elle trouvera bien un moyen de le faire accepter. Après tout, il le lui avait promis. _

_Sookie changea de sujet de demanda à son frère des nouvelles sur ses amis. Il lui apprit qu'il avait __la ferme intention de s'engager dans la police. Son entraînement à la Communauté du Soleil lui __avait beaucoup plu, même si les intentions n'étaient pas très louables. De plus, depuis son intervention avec Andy dans l'affaire de la Ménade, il se sentait l'envie de protéger cette petite bourgade. Cependant, une chose le terrifiait. C'était la balle qu'il avait tiré sur Eggs. L'image de l'impact sanglant sur le front du petit-ami de Tara lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Mais il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Andy Bellefleur avait déclaré l'avoir abattu lui-même pour se défendre. Ainsi, Jason était éloigné de toute menace judiciaire. Mais c'était un secret lourd à porter. Il détourna la tête vers l'ouverture de la fenêtre un court instant lui aussi. Le silence s'installa rapidement dans le pick-up et la sœur de Jason alluma l'auto-radio. Un air connu et entraînant inonda l'habitacle. Jason secouait la tête d'avant en arrière suivant le rythme tout en le tapant sur le côté extérieur de la porte avec sa main. Sookie lui parla de son travail, de sa nouvelle amie, du confort qui lui avait été donné. Elle omis par contre de parler de l'accord qu'elle et Éric avaient formulé, ni de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. C'était peu être trop d'un coup pour son pauvre frère. Il hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises et se montra un peu curieux de l'asile que lui offrait le shérif. Jason restait méfiant à l'égard du vampire millénaire même s'il se savait pardonné pour ses anciennes consommations illégales. _

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la charmante maison des Stackhouse. Précédée du chien, elle y entra, sourire aux lèvres. La clarté de l'endroit l'éblouissait et la comparaison avec le Fangtasia se fit immédiatement. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son chez soi, tout simplement. Elle commença à préparer le repas pour son frère, le sempiternel purée-saucisse à la façon Grand-mère. Sookie n'eut pas vraiment faim, son horloge interne étant complètement décalée. Depuis qu'elle logeait au Fangtasia, elle avait pris l'habitude de petit-déjeuner à 20h du soir et de diner à 7h du matin. Son repas du ''minuit'' était généralement frugal et rapide, car c'était à cette heure que la majorité des clients arrivaient. Elle s'étonna une fois de plus de la rapidité avec laquelle ce changement avait eu lieu. Peut-être étais-ce dû au sang d'Éric coulant encore dans ses veines. Peut-être s'était-il discrètement emparé d'elle, peu à peu. Cette pensée l'effraya et elle resservit son frère pour s'occuper. _

_Jason ne s'attarda pas et retourna au chantier peu après. Il lui indiqua qu'il allait passer la nuit chez Hoyt, pour regarder un match baseball. De son côté, Sookie se sentit très fatiguée, certainement au fait qu'elle n'avait pas terminé sa 'nuit'. En tâtant par habitude les poches avant de son short, elle se rappela de la présence de son portable et de sa batterie à plat. La jeune femme grimpa à toute vitesse dans sa chambre et brancha l'appareil. Le lit l'attira tel un papillon autour une flamme et elle s'affaissa. Soupirant, elle attrapa la bague de fiançailles autrefois offerte par Bill. La jeune femme joua un moment à recoller puis décoller les deux parties nettement tranchées. Elle finit par reposer le bijou sur sa table de chevet, non loin de là. Doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent. Mais Dieu n'ayant décidément pas voulu lui accorder le repos, le chien décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui aussi de rappeler sa présence. Soupirant, elle s'occupa de lui, lui changea les bandage après avoir désinfecté la plaie. L'animal ne la quittait plus, la suivant à la trace. Elle remonta et s'affaissa de nouveau sur la moelleuse couette de son lit. Ils faisait assez chaud dans la pièce mais elle accepta que le chien se blottisse contre elle. C'est lui qui la berça de son souffle régulier. Les paupières de Sookie se fermaient toutes seules. Brièvement, elle pensa à régler le réveil afin de ne pas rater l'ouverture du Fangtasia. Mais son corps eu raison sur son esprit. Elle s'endormit, la main à quelques centimètres de la table de nuit._

–

_-Sookie, Sookie, réveille-toi..._

_La jeune humaine ouvrit doucement les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, se tenait Éric. Sa grande carrure la surplombait, elle se retrouvait prisonnière. Le vampire observait son humaine d'un air à la fois triomphant et affamé. _

_-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Dit Sookie d'une voix ensommeillée. _

_Le shérif ne prit pas soin de lui répondre. Maintenant les mains de la jeune femme de part et d'autre de sa tête, il plongea vers son cou. Le contact froid des lèvres du vampire la fit frissonner. Il ne la mordait pas mais embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il mordilla son oreille, et la lécha. Le contact surpris la jeune femme qui sursauta. Éric continuait son manège, lapant la saveur fruitée de la peau. Franchement étonnée par ces gestes, Sookie ouvrit réellement ses yeux. _

_C'était le chien qui, couinant, tâchait de la réveiller. Elle soupira, exaspérée contre elle-même, ignorant si sa colère était due au chien à qui elle devait ce réveil ou à la personne qui lui était apparue. Elle s'assit, encore étourdie. Après un rapide coup d'œil elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors. _

_-Oh, non! S'exclama-t-elle. _

_Ravie de retrouver sa garde robe, elle enfila une jupe en jean et un débardeur blanc sur lequel superposa une veste de la même matière. L 'animal finit par attirer son attention. Celui-ci tournait en rond devant la porte de la chambre tout en couinant. Sur le qui-vive, elle débrancha et reprit son portable qu'elle logea dans une poche de sa veste. D'une main, elle empoigna le fusil avec lequel elle avait menacé René autrefois et qu'elle avait maintenant prit soin d'entreposer dans sa chambre. Le chien sur ses talons, elle descendait l'escalier pas à pas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit dans sa cuisine, un violent remue ménage. Respirant profondément, elle avança encore. D'une voix tremblante elle chuchota:_

_-Jason...?_

_Le vacarme cessa tout d'un coup. Elle retint sa respiration. Silence. Elle était au pied de l'escalier, arme au poing. Des pas. Elle déglutit, visant l'angle du mur. Un grognement terrifiant. Le chien se cacha derrière sa maîtresse, complètement terrifié. La bête apparu, emplissant encadrement de la porte. Ce que Sookie vit en premier ce fut ces deux prunelles d'un rouge sang. La pupille noire s'agitait en tout sens, dévorant du regard la future victime. D'un mouvement compulsif, le loup serrait et desserrait ses mains, pourvues d'immenses griffes. Tout son être était recouvert d'un léger pelage noir. La parure laissait voir la musculature inhumaine de la bête. A la façon des loups, les babines se retroussèrent, laissant les crocs faire leur impressionnante apparition. Un nouveau grognement provint du lycaon. _

_La terreur envahit Sookie. Son instinct humain resserra le doigt autour de la gâchette. Le coup de tonnerre qui aurait dû suivre n'eût pas lieu. Son cœur rata des battements. Son esprit bouillonnait, l'arme inutile toujours entre ses mains. La bête émit un rire-jappement, bombant le torse, sûr de sa victoire. La proie qu'il avait chassé pendant toutes ces journées était enfin là, devant lui. D'un coup d'œil désespéré, la jeune femme regarda partout autour d'elle, s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de sauver sa peau. Derrière le loup, le frigo gisait, éventré. Sookie ne contrôla même plus son esprit. Les pensées du prédateur s'imposèrent._

_- « Tu es à moi, petite humaine. Aujourd'hui, je vais te dévorer, et il n'y aura pas de vampires pour te sauver... tuer, tuer puis te manger, manger, manger... Un travail agréable. En plus de ce repas, mon employeur me rendra riche, riche. Je vais te dévorer lentement, lentement... et je finirai par ton cœur. » L'euphorie gagna l'esprit du loup._

_Le lycaon chargea. Un premier coup qui désarma la jeune femme. Terrifiée, elle prit le cendrier de son frère et le jeta. D'un coup de patte, le loup l'envoya s'éclater contre un mur. Tandis que que la bête avançait, Sookie reculait, pas à pas, bientôt à la porte. Elle prit le porte manteau et menaça son agresseur avec. Ce dernier partir de ce même rire-jappement. Il releva le défi avec amusement, écartant les bras et dévoilant son torse musclé, à la merci de la jeune humaine. Elle frappa de toute ses forces et lâchant le pied du meuble et, avant qu'il ne songe à riposter, elle ouvrit la porte et se réfugia à l'extérieur._

_- « Tu t 'enfuis, jeune humaine. C'est bien. Je vais te traquer... te traquer, te trouver et te tuer... cours, petit lapin, cours. »_

_Terrifiée, Sookie combla la porte avec la chaise à bascule, toujours à son poste contre le mur. Elle se retourna et heurta quelque chose de grand et d'imposant. On lui saisit le poignet. Prise au piège elle hurla._

_-Laisse-moi entrer._

_Elle se débattait, fermée à tout ce qui l'entourait. L'être lui caressa la joue. La main était gelée. _

_-Laisse-moi entrer, Sookie. Je vais l'abattre._

_La porte explosa. Le loup sortit._

_-Laisse, c'est plus la peine, fit l'ancien Viking à son humaine._

_Il l'attira à lui, la protégeant de ses bras. _

_-Deux prédateurs pour une seule proie, c'est problématique. Lança-t-il au loup._

_Ce dernier s'approcha, fulminant mais tout d'un coup, méfiant._

_-Je t'ai déjà blessé. Tu aimes la douleur, sac-à-puces?_

_En guise de réponse, l'interpellé montra ses dents. Éric plaça Sookie dans son dos. Un murmure lui parvint._

_-N'aie pas peur, Sookie. Je suis là et je ne permettrai pas que ce clébard te blesse encore... Je ne vais pas te perdre, Sookie. Reste simplement dans mon dos. _

_Ceci dit, l'imposant shérif de la zone 5 s'avança. Aux crocs proéminents du loup, répondirent ceux du vampire. La bête observait le nouvel arrivant avec une fureur mêlée de crainte. Un vampire millénaire de cet acabit représentait une sérieuse menace, et il avait déjà pu en expérimenter l'expérience. _

_C'est alors que sans crier gare, les deux créatures de la nuit s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. C'était un combat à mort. Chaque coup était lancé pour tuer et n'avait nul autre but. D'abord égal, le combat devint vite déséquilibré. En effet, la force et la violence brute du loup ne pouvait rivaliser avec mille années de combats acharnés. Manque de chance pour le lycaon, son adversaire descendait, de plus, d'une lignée de combattants nordiques qui furent maîtres par la force des pays du Nord. Un violent coup perça la garde de la bête. Un terrible craquement d'os retentit lorsqu'Éric frappa. La jambe du loup décrivit un angle étrange et répugnant. Il hurla de douleur. Abandonnant sa proie, il se mit à quatre pattes et, sur trois d'entre elles, tâcha de s'enfuir. Un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, le vampire s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce. A la vitesse que seuls ceux de sa race pouvaient atteindre, il s'interposa, coupant la retraite du loup. D'un coup de genoux, il lui broya la mâchoire. Les énormes crocs volèrent, brisés. Tel un chien blessé, un couinement survint. Puis tout fut terminé lorsqu'Éric le mordit. Il arracha avec violence l'artère encore battante du cou. Le loup s'effondra. L'agonie fut longue pour le perdant. Condamné, il regardait d'un œil mauvais la jeune femme, semblant vouloir transmettre un message. Elle le lut à travers ses pensées. _

_- « Tu mourras tôt ou tard... et tu souffrira, souff... » _

_Et la pupille bordé de ce rouge sang s'éteignit. _

_La forêt reprit ses droits. Les hiboux chantèrent de nouveau leur monotone chant nocturne. Éric se releva, ensanglanté. Le sang avait coulé le long de son menton, et les gouttes carmines tombaient sur le haut de son torse, que le tissu noir absorbait. Il revenait doucement vers son humaine, de peur qu'un simple geste puisse la surprendre._

_-Il est mort, Sookie._

_Elle leva la tête vers le shérif. Et d'un regard, y plaça sa gratitude. Lasse et exténuée, Sookie se rapprocha de sa maison, à quelques mètres de là._

_-J'ai lu en lui... il n'a pas décider de me chasser tout seul. Quelqu'un m'en veux... Je suis vouée à vivre au Fangtasia..._

_Le shérif ne répondit pas. _

_-Et que dois-je faire, maintenant? _

_-Rien que nous ne puissions faire pour le moment. Je te raccompagne au Fangtasia._

_-Avant, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous retirer le chien géant de ma pelouse? Fit-elle, d'un air pincé._

_La demande incongrue rendit l'ambiance plus légère et le vampire accepta. Pendant ce temps, Sookie rentra chez elle, boire un bon café. Le chien-modèle de Sam lui sauta dessus, heureux de revoir sa maîtresse en vie._

_-Je ne t'ai même pas vu t'enfuir ce coup-ci, toi. Tu t'améliores. _

_Le chien répondit par un jappement, apparemment fier de sa prouesse._

_La jeune femme prépara un peu de café, d'un air absent et par des gestes automatiques. Quand elle alla s'asseoir à la petite table de la cuisine, on gratta à la porte. Encore tendue, elle sursauta. Sachant son vampire protecteur mais manipulateur non loin, elle alla tout de même ouvrir. Un vampire à la porte, il s'agissait effectivement du shérif. _

_-Je l'ai emmené à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'ici. Les crocodiles apprécieront. A l'heure qu'il est, il ne ressemble déjà plus à un amas d'os et de chair._

_-Épargnez-moi les détails pour ce soir, Éric. Fit elle en retournant s'asseoir._

_Elle se retourna, étonnée que le vampire ne la suive pas. Se rappelant des lois qui régissent ces êtres nocturnes, elle marmonna._

_-Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer..._

_-Merci. _

_L'ancien Viking entra pour la première fois dans le logis de son humaine. A cause de sa carrure, la maison parut soudainement petite. D'un air tranquille, il s'assit en face de Sookie, qui sirotait son café d'un air absent._

_-Ne pense pas trop à ce qui vient de se passer. Comme je te l'ai promis, en échange de ton sang, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver._

_-Il est quand même difficile d'oublier que vous avez égorgé un loup-garou, qui voulait me tuer, sur ma pelouse. Et que, dans tout ça, je sois encore ici pour le raconter. Enfin, les habitants de Bon Temps sont hors de danger, désormais._

_Le vampire esquissa un sourire._

_-Tu es forte, Sookie. Tu ferais une excellente vampire. _

_-Et... notre deal tient toujours alors, je suppose?_

_-Sookie, même si tu étais hors de danger, tu serais toujours mon humaine. Tu m'appartiens depuis le jour où tu as accepté ma proposition. Dit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise._

_-Je ne suis pas un objet, Éric. Rétorqua-t-elle, offensée._

_Il se leva rapidement._

_-Allons-y, Sookie. _

_-Une seconde... _

_Elle prit un papier et un crayon._

_ Désolée, Jason. _

_Je repars pour le Fangtasia. J'y travaillerai_

_encore un petit moment. Dis à Sam de ne plus _

_m'attendre et d'embaucher quelqu'un. Pauvre Arlène, je_

_sais qu'elle doit être débordée. Fais un câlin à Lafayette_

_et à Tara aussi de ma part! Je les verrai plus tard._

_Je te laisse notre nouvel ami,_

_tu le trouvera adorable, je l'appelle « Le chien »._

_Ta chère sœur, _

_Sookie._

_Une fois le petit post écrit, elle alla l'accrocher au frigo. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le shérif._

_-Nous prendrons ma voiture. _

_Elle alla ensuite chercher son trousseau de clefs et fit un câlin au chien. Ce dernier l'obéi de façon étonnante quand elle lui ordonna de rester assis dans la maison. Enfin, le grand vampire blond et la jeune femme partirent pour le Fangtasia, le bar de vampires._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Sookie ayant souhaité tout de même travailler, le shérif la convoqua dans son bureau. C'est l'air ennuyé qu'il l'accueillit._

_-Sookie, connais-tu l'existence de la Reine des vampires?_

_Elle fit des yeux étonnés._

_-A l'évidence, non. Sache qu'elle est le monarque de Louisiane. Elle est supérieure à mon grade de shérif et nous tous lui devons obéissance._

_-Que se passe-t-il?_

_-Elle... nous a donné une mission à accomplir. Tu pourrais la comparer au sauvetage de Godric..._

_Assis sur son fauteuil, il leva les yeux vers son humaine, debout derrière le bureau. De toute évidence, il attendait une réaction._

_-Qui allons-nous sauver?_

_-''Retrouver'' serait un terme plus exact. Il a disparut il y a plusieurs mois sans explication._

_Elle eu un hoquet de surprise._

_-Est-ce que nous parlons de..._

_-En effet. En tant que shérif du secteur 5, je dois contrôler tous les vampires sur ce territoire. La disparition de Bill me concerne. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je cherche des informations, maintenant, nous avons une piste._

_La jeune femme parut troublée._

_-Disparition? Il a été enlevé? Il ne m'a pas quittée?_

_-Qu'importe, Sookie. _

_-Il importe que je me suis sentie délaissée! Et vous, vous ne m'avez rien dis! _

_-Je n'avais aucun élément à ma disposition. Cette mission me permettra également de te protéger, puisque nous partons tous les deux. A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux pas te laisser seule. _

_La jeune femme se retourna, à la fois en colère et perdue. Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot de plus._

_-Sookie. Fit le shérif d'un ton tranchant._

_Elle s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Éric s'approcha dans son dos. Écartant délicatement les cheveux de son humaine, il huma le parfum délicieux que dégageait se peau. Le chuintement familier survint. Sookie se prépara, accoutumée à la sensation qu'une morsure produisait. Un fois de plus, elle écouta le son régulier de son sang couler dans la gorge du vampire. Ce dernier ne mordit pas longtemps. Il murmura._

_-Je ne désire pas te perdre, Sookie._

_D'avantage troublée, elle secoua la tête et s'en alla, fermant la porte au nez du vampire. Cette nuit fut décidément remplie de surprises... plus ou moins agréables._

_**A suivre..? **_

_**Hello! Merci infiniment d'être parvenu en bas de cette page! Je vous remercie encore! **_

_**Voilà pour ce qui est de la suite! Je pense qu'un troisième chapitre pourrait éventuellement se faire. Qu'en pensez vous? Je vois ça comme « les aventures bonus d'Éric et Sookie »!**_

_**Laissez donc ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit avis! Il n'est de meilleur cadeau qu'un lecteur puisse faire. **_


	3. Intérêts divergents Chap III

_Auteur __: Ewandyl_

_Discleamers __: Les personnages appartiennent à la HBO._

_Genre __: Univers de la série, personnages de la série!_

_Personnages principaux de la Fic __: Sookie et Éric._

_Rating__ : T _

_Le(s) petit(s) mot(s) de l'Auteur :_

_-Merci pour vos commentaires! A chacun d'eux, une page en plus! Chaque review me gonfle de motivation! Même si mon débit reste très lent..._

_-J'adore cette série!_

_-Bonne lecture à vous!_

_True Blood_

_Chapitre III_

_-Intérêts divergents-_

**La bête a enfin été tuée par le shérif du secteur 5, Éric. Mais les épreuves de la jeune humaine ne s'arrêtent pas là. Le lycaon ne l'à pas traquée de son propre chef. Toujours poursuivie, Sookie repart pour le Fangtasia. Pour peu de temps, puisque la jeune femme et le vampire devront bientôt s'atteler à la recherche de Bill...**

_Sookie nettoyait le sol du bar à vampires sans grande motivation. Comme à chaque fois lors de ses tâches ménagères, l'esprit de Sookie s'envolait. La jeune femme pensait à ce qu'elle avait vécu et à ce qu'elle devrait encore vivre si elle choisissait de fréquenter des vampires. Il fallait bien se l'avouer : ses ennuis avaient débuté avec l'apparition de ces êtres nocturnes. Tout d'abord, la haine de René, puis la communauté du Soleil, Godric... Secouant la tête, elle se dit alors qu'il était bien trop tard pour songer à de pareilles choses. La nuit l'avait épuisée. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le lycaon avait été éradiqué et que l'ordre de la reine avait été donné. Depuis, elle avait décidé de rentrer chez elle mais Éric s'était stoïquement opposé à cette idée. Le compromis fixé fut alors de passer ses journées chez elle et ses nuits au Fangtasia. Elle était désormais capable, tel un soldat avant la bataille, de dormir quand cela lui était possible. Ses proches et notamment Jason se posaient bien des questions sur ses aller-retour incessants entre les deux lieux. Mais elle éludait toujours la question d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le plus tourmenté était bel et bien Sam, qui, depuis la disparition de Bill n'avait cessé de tenter sa chance auprès d'elle, et voilà qu'il se sentait en compétition directe avec le shérif qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser. Sookie lui avait parlé du vampire au téléphone lorsqu'elle avait annoncé ses ''vacances'' au Fangtasia, ce qui avait fait naître en lui ce sentiment de rivalité. Il s'estimait doublement rival. A la fois par le travail, car ils se disputaient tous les deux la serveuse et par le cœur (ce qui restait pour lui qu'une douloureuse supposition, puisqu'elle ne répondait jamais à ses questions). La jeune femme, bien au courant des sentiments du métamorphe faisait de son mieux pour se comporter en amie avec lui lorsqu'il lui rendait visite chez elle. Cette tâche l'épuisait moralement la journée, associée à son récent train de vie épuisant, elle se disait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps._

_-Sookie..._

_L'interpellée releva la tête dans un sursaut et vit que Ginger la fixait._

_-Oui?_

_-C'est... propre..._

_Baissant la tête avec incrédulité, Sookie se rappela soudain qu'elle était en train de malmener l'aspirateur avec acharnement sur le sol en moquette grise._

_-Alors, ce grand nettoyage du mois d'août se passe comment? -Fit une autre voix, masculine- Sookie, tu as terminé, va dans ta chambre, tu trouveras quelque chose pour toi._

_-Mais il n'est que 22h! Fit-elle, incrédule._

_Le vampire tourna le dos aux deux femmes et repartit. Alors que l'aînée des deux partit cirer le bar, la jeune télépathe lâcha l'appareil de ménage et rattrapa le shérif._

_-Éric, quand partons nous à la recherche de Bill? _

_Le vampire observa sa jeune humaine. Il éluda la question en tapotant la tête de la jeune femme._

_-Fais ce que je t'ai demandé, Sookie._

_Lançant des éclairs, le jeune humaine plissa les yeux et s'écarta de cette grande main qui lui caressait les cheveux. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre elle vit sur son lit trois piles de vêtements qui lui appartenaient et une lettre. Elle jeta un œil sur la papier._

_._

_._

Petite sœur,

Je suis content que tu accompagnes Éric pour des affaires à Los Angeles. Tu n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment, changer d'air te fera du bien. Même si je ne l'apprécie pas trop, je ne m'inquiète pas s'il est là pour te protéger. Pense à passer un coup de fil de temps en temps.

A plus.

.

Jason

_._

_._

_-Soit tu es bien naïf, soit Éric a usé de ses pouvoirs. Soupira-t-elle en reposant la lettre._

_-Même si le choix est difficile, je pencherai pour la seconde hypothèse. C'est bien le genre d'Éric, de ne pas perdre de temps à convaincre un humain._

_Sookie virevolta vers la source sonore. C'était Pam, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Toujours vêtue de façon à la fois séduisante et provocante, la vampire s'approchait de la jeune humaine, sa robe noire moulant son parfait déhanché._

_-Éric te demande, -dit-elle en détaillant Sookie de pied en cap- et met ta robe de nuit. _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pourquoi il te demande ou pourquoi je te demande de mettre ta robe de nuit?_

_Le regard scrutateur de la vampire gênait la jeune femme, qui l'invita gentiment à attendre dehors._

_._

_Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Pam poussa délicatement la jeune humaine dans la chambre du shérif et referma la porte derrière elle. Comme à son habitude, le shérif était étendu sur le canapé face à la télévision qui passait le programme télévisé du soir. Le son était coupé mais on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un énième débat très animé entre Nan Flanagan, représentante des vampires, et le révérend Steve Newlin._

_._

_-Los Angeles? C'est une invention ou nous partons vraiment?_

_-Nous partons tout à l'heure, Sookie. Nous arriverons à destination avant la lueur du jour._

_Il s'assit correctement et tapota de sa main l'espace tout juste libéré à côté._

_-C'est vous qui êtes allé chercher mes vêtements? Vous avez fouillé mon armoire sans trop de gêne, j'espère? _

_Il esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit pas._

_-Vous ne me mordez pas?_

_-Pas maintenant, tu es trop épuisée. (il soupira et feignit la tristesse) Quel dommage. Je voulais te parler d'une chose. D'après les quelques informations reçues du shérif du Nevada, un groupe d'étrangers vampires auraient pénétré ses frontières, trois apparemment. Ils auraient été vus en compagnie de garous aussi. Ce shérif a dès lors envoyé des troupes vérifier ça de plus près. Un des loups à été surpris, interrogé puis il mort. Il n'a rien révélé mon son corps l'a trahi. Il porte la marque d'un clan de mercenaires. Depuis, les étrangers ont disparut, mais les frontières ont été renforcées et aucun vampire n'est sortit du Nevada sans permission. Les clandestins seraient toujours dans cet État._

_-Ce qui veut dire... fit la jeune humaine, fronçant les sourcils._

_-...Qu'il y a fort à parier que Bill est là-bas, en compagnie de ses sac à puces. Et que ce serait une étonnante coïncidence que ton attaque n'ait aucun lien avec ça. Acheva Éric._

_-Pourquoi? Fit-elle étonnée._

_-Lorsque j'ai transporté le loup inerte la nuit de ton agression, j'ai aperçu une tête de mort gravé à même la peau. Une marque de meute. Après que le shérif m'ait signalé l'intrusion, je lui ai raconté ta mésaventure et nous nous sommes rendus compte que ton loup fait bien parti de la meute de mercenaires. Deux événements inhabituels ont souvent quelque chose en commun. Voilà pourquoi nous partons pour le Nevada et plus précisément Los Angles où nous y entamerons nos recherches._

_-Je ne peux pas croire que Bill soit avec eux de gré dans ce cas, affirma-t-elle. Il s'agit d'un enlèvement! Et moi qui ai cru... elle baissa la tête, consternée._

_Sookie parla alors d'une question existentielle qui l'avait intriguée depuis qu'elle avait appris du nouveau sur son premier amour._

_-Éric... Bill a été enlevé dans ce cas... si nous le retrouvons... mon sang, à qui... Et puis j'ai tenu d'autres promesse aussi..._

_-Ne te tortures pas l'esprit ainsi. Quand tu as accepté d'être mon humaine tu as rompu définitivement les liens que tu avais avec lui. Tous les liens, Sookie. De plus, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. Nous ne savons quasiment rien des vampires signalés. Ajoutât-il. _

_Ne prêtant pas attention au sens voilé, Sookie sauta du canapé._

_-Je vais me préparer!_

_-Attends, Sookie._

_-Oui?_

_-Approche._

_Méfiante, elle s'avança. Lui, se mit debout et lui murmurât à l'oreille:_

_-Te perdre est la dernière chose que je souhaite, Sookie. -Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de la jeune femme- Je ne tolèrerait pas le retour de Bill dans ce secteur. _

_-Vous auriez fait plus sensation si vous vous étiez arrêté à « Sookie », Éric. _

_Le ton désagréable qu'avait pris le shérif à la fin avait mis mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara d'elle au sujet de cette possible future rencontre entre les deux vampires. Elle s'empressa de l'oublier._

_Les perturbations à bord de l'avion empêchaient Sookie de dormir. Pour s'occuper, elle détailla Éric en tenue plus commune pour ne pas attirer le regard. Il avait revêtu son tee-shirt noir qui laissait apprécier sa musculature. Le shérif feuilletait un roman dont la langue était très étrangère à Sookie. Mais elle regarda avec encore plus de surprise Pam, qui avait décidé de les accompagner. __Pour l'heure, son esprit était autrement focalisé sur chaque kilomètre qui la rapprochait de Bill. Par moment, elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'être attelé à sa recherche immédiatement et d'être resté enfermée dans la certitude que tout était de sa faute, d'avoir cru si facilement qu'il était parti à cause d'un malentendu. Elle secoua la tête. Peut être avait-elle raison après tout. Le plus dur était de ne rien savoir. Après tout se temps, elle avait fini par s'y faire ne serais-ce qu'un peu mais la Reine venait tout juste de lui renvoyer cette douloureuse expérience en pleine figure. Une chose dont Sookie était certaine : quoiqu'il arrive, elle repartirait plus sereine de ce voyage._

_« Passagers, veuillez attacher votre ceinture, nous entamons la procédure d'atterrissage. » Fit la voix stéréotypée de l'hôtesse de l'air._

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux vampires et l'humaine étaient arrivés à la zone réservée aux taxis juste devant l'aéroport. Cette ville incandescente aux milles couleurs frappa Sookie. Dans le taxi, elle fut fascinée par cette ville où elle n'était jamais allée. Des voitures équipées de néons bleus, jaunes ou rouges dépassait le taxi à tout allure. Les trottoirs débordaient de passants et de commerces plus ou moins louches. Bien qu'il faisait nuit noire, cette ville débordait d'activité et rayonnait. Sa réaction d'humaine fut de se retourner pour échanger un regard enjoué et complice avec les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Malheureusement lui fit face deux visages inexpressifs. C'est bien le problème des vampires , il n'y a jamais rien de nouveau pour eux, se dit-elle. Sur le chemin du retour vers la fenêtre de la voiture, les yeux de Sookie rencontrèrent le sourire et les yeux brillants du conducteur dans le rétroviseur. Elle « écouta » les pensées du chauffeur et regretta aussitôt. L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années fantasmait sur Pam, qu'il trouvait fort intéressante dans sa tenue moulante. Pam s'était assise à la place avant et l'homme ne cessait de lorgner sur sa gauche. Ne voulant rien savoir des envies intimes de l'homme chauve et moustachu, elle concentra son esprit sur Éric et ce fut de nouveau le calme plat. Elle n'entendait plus rien, pas même les bruits extérieurs. Sookie ferma les yeux et eu l'impression de voler, au dessus d'un océan calme. Son corps en profita pour violemment réclamer du repos. Alors qu'elle vacillait, assise dans l'automobile, le shérif l'attira contre son torse, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune femme s'en rendit vaguement compte, au contact glacial d'une main sur son bras. Elle comprit dans un état de demi-sommeil et se laissa finalement aller dans un espace où, lui chuchotait insidieusement son esprit, rien ne pourrait lui arriver._

_Elle ne remarqua rien lorsque Pam lança une menace glaçante au conducteur s'il continuait de la fixer de la sorte, ni lorsqu'Éric resserra lentement sa prise autour d'elle, ni lorsqu'il la porta du taxi jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y déposa doucement avant de repartir. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas non plus ce fut toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle récupéra. Elle dormit jusqu'en début de soirée, vers 19 heures. Le soleil n'était certainement pas encore couché. Étonnée d'avoir été abandonnée aussi longtemps elle sortit dans le couloir, encore ensommeillée et ne savant pas vraiment où elle pouvait bien être. Quel couloir? Quel étage? Quel hôtel? Où pouvaient bien dormir Éric? Et Pam? Elle verrait ça plus tard, pour le moment, elle avait faim. Se remémorant le dernier hôtel pour vampire qu'elle avait connu à Dallas, Sookie espéra que celui-ci proposerait également un buffet de fruits à volonté dans lequel elle pourrait se servir. La jeune humaine descendit donc tant bien que mal en suivant les panneaux indicateurs de cet immense hôtel. Au rez-de-chaussé, elle entendit un bruit de fond provenant d'une salle à la porte close. Elle accéléra le pas, ayant hâte de mettre la main sur une corbeille de fruits frais et délicieux. Et si cela était proposé pourquoi pas une tasse de café, car après tout si cela était bien un logement pour vampires itinérants, alors il était l'heure du déjeuner pour le personnel travaillant au rythme des être nocturnes. Elle se sentit soudainement emplie de compassion envers eux, qui, comme elle, avaient dû changer leur rythme de vie pour s'adapter à celui des vampires. _

_Elle entra enfin dans la pièce. En effet, il s'agissait bien de l'heure du petit déjeuner. A ceci près que les poires étaient des femmes et les bananes des hommes aux torses nus servant le « café » à qui leur demanderait. « Ils se réveillent tôt ici », pensa-t-elle. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise quand un géant barbu posa sa patte d'ours sur son épaule._

_-Ils ont enfin employé du personnel convenable, grogna-t-il. Viens, poupée. _

_-Attendez! Vous faites erreur, je ne travaille pas ici!_

_-A d'autres, grommela l'impressionnant vampire._

_-A ta place, je l'écouterai. Fit un certain viking, assis, repoussant son déjeuner qui s'inclina et __partit._

_Le vampire étonnamment plus baraqué qu'Éric, empoigna ce dernier par le col._

_-Qu'est ce que tu m'veux, morveux? _

_Le shérif du secteur cinq fixa alors l'individu qui inspira alors profondément en relâchant __délicatement le vêtement._

_-Éric. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu sans tes cheveux... -Il loucha sur la jeune humaine et demanda- C'est à toi? _

_Question à la réponse évidente et Éric ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. Il posa alors à sont tour une question._

_-As-tu du nouveau, Taylor?_

_-Un clébard attends dans ma chambre._

_-Bien. Allons-y. -Et se tournant vers la jeune femme- Suis-moi, Sookie._

_Loin d'accepter la possibilité d'être à nouveau prise pour le déjeuner, Sookie s'empressa de les suivre et spécula intérieurement sur le terme employé par le vampire: « clébard »._

_Sur le chemin, le shérif de Louisiane li demanda, l'air de rien:_

_-Tu as bien dormi?_

_-Oui, merci, répondit-elle, sur le même ton._

_Ce vampire nommé Taylor ressemblait vraiment à un de ces grizzlys du nord du pays avec sa barbe brune continue jusqu'aux oreilles et sa voix aussi grave que forte._

_-Vous faisiez quel métier avant d'être transformé? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander alors qu'ils patientaient dans l'ascenseur._

_-J'étais contrebandier. _

_Sookie eu un haussement surpris de sourcils et détourna la tête._

_L'hôte ouvrit finalement sa chambre avec sa carte magnétique et dès que la porte fut ouverte, des gémissements plaintifs leur parvenaient._

_-La pièce est insonorisée? S'étonna-t-elle à voix haute._

_-Comme certaines chambres dans les hôtels humains Sookie... répondit Éric saisissant l'occasion pour embarrasser son humaine._

_La jeune femme comprit l'allusion et s'en voulu un peu pour avoir ouvert un sujet intime. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié le fait qu'elle s'était abandonnée une fois dans les bras d'Éric et elle n'avait pas encore envie de lui en parler. Ni que celui-ci lui en parle. Il lui avait bien sûr demandé s'il pouvait la transformer en vampire suite à ça mais aucune discussion précise n'avait eu lieu. Pour Sookie, cette nuit était la conséquence du V qu'elle avait absorbé et qu'elle avait voulu boire encore. _

_-Essaies de lire dans ses pensées. Ordonna le shérif._

_Quand la jeune humaine sortit enfin de son monde intérieur elle put observer un homme presque nu et couvert d'hématomes. Son visage esquissa une grimace de dégoût instinctif. L'homme jetait des regards agressifs et haineux. _

_-Qui est-il?_

_-C'est un loup, Sookie._

_-Pourquoi est-il quasiment nu? C'est vraiment nécessaire?_

_-Il s'est transformé hier. Il m'a surpris, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu, je l'avais déjà bien amoché. L'informa Taylor._

_Regardant avec plus de précision, Sookie aperçut des lambeaux de vêtements aux côtés de l'homme._

_-Mais... et là, on ne craint pas qu'il recommence?_

_-Maintenant il est trop faible pour ça, je m'en suis assuré. Celui-là, je l'ai trouvé au casino vers trois heures du matin. Quand j'ai vu qu'il portait la marque signalée par Alexandre, je l'ai attrapé. Allez, ça fait deux jours qu'il pourrit ici. Finissons-en vite._

_A l'annonce de la marque, Sookie jeta un regard au shérif. Celui-ci ne la regarda pas, stoïque face à la pauvre proie attachée aux poignets et aux jambes. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que je dois trouver en particulier? Demanda-t-elle._

_-Tout ce que tu peux. Ce loup appartient à la même meute de mercenaires. Il doit bien savoir quelque chose, si ce n'est quelques noms. Répondit le vampire blond, tandis que Taylor resserrait __les liens du prisonnier._

_La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis du loup. Même s'il était de la même race que celui qui avait cherché à la tuer, elle croyait que chaque être était différent._

_-Bien, je vais essayer. Posez lui des questions pendant que je le sonde. Ça l'empêchera de lutter contre moi._

_Sookie ferma les yeux quand elle toucha l'épaule du loup et se concentra. Les vampires s'exécutèrent. A tour de rôle ils posèrent des questions sur un possible client qui aurait donné une tâche à accomplir à sa meute, sur le lieu où il pourrait se trouver ainsi que si le nom de Bill lui disait quelque chose. La pauvre créature crachait à chaque fois en guise de réponse. Mais son esprit délivra peu à peu ses souvenirs, des discussions, des images, des envies et des actes passés._

_Après plusieurs minutes, Sookie se leva et soupira en se tournant vers Éric. Elle paraissait légèrement troublée. Il la fixa, attendant visiblement le rapport de son humaine._

_-J'ai terminé. Ce loup n'est pas celui qui pourra nous aider... Il ne sait rien du tout à propos de Bill. La marque qu'il porte est vraie mais il a trahi son clan. Il est solitaire et projetait de noyer sa culpabilité dans l'alcool, l'argent et les femmes dans ce casino où vous l'avez attrapé -fit-elle en s'adressant à Taylor-. Apparemment trahir les siens l'a profondément troublé. Voilà une semaine et demie qu'il vient à cet endroit tous les soirs. Il se demande qui je suis, et est persuadé que ce qu'il endure est une punition qu'il doit endurer pour avoir trahi les siens._

_L'homme cracha de nouveau et jura quelque chose. _

_-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt? Jura Taylor en envoyant un coup de pied dans l'épaule de l'homme. _

_Ce dernier serra les dents sous la douleur._

_-Ces sales clébards ne sont bons à rien tout seuls! Ils deviennent des chiens errants, terrorisés par ce qu'ils ont fait! Continua le vampire géant en lançant un autre coup._

_-Je n'ai pas réussi à voir ceux qu'il a trahi... Je n'ai pas eu de mal à fouiller sa mémoire le __concernant mais dès que je touche à une question relative à son clan, je ''glisse'' sur une autre __partie de son subconscient. Ça concerne également la raison pour laquelle il a choisit la solitude. Si je force la barrière, je risque de le blesser. Murmura Sookie._

_-Fais-le, ordonna le shérif. De toute façon, il va mourir ici._

_-Non! Se révolta soudain la jeune femme._

_Le fait d'avoir sondé son esprit, ressentit sa détresse et finalement savoir qu'il fut tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment réduit à néant son aversion pour ceux de sa race. Cet être subissait les conséquences de choses qu'il n'avait pas provoqué._

_-Fais-le, Sookie. Insista Éric._

_-Non! Laissez-moi lui parler! Je pense obtenir les informations de sa propre volonté!_

_-Voilà bien des méthodes de femmes, grommela Taylor._

_-Oui, et au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, je suis, une femme. Rétorqua Sookie qui commençait à être énervée par le caractère brutal du vampire.__Maintenant, sortez. Ordonna-t-elle avec fermeté. _

_Éric souleva ses sourcils dans un signe d'étonnement puis avec un léger sourire quitta la chambre en emmenant Taylor avec lui. _

_La jeune femme détailla alors l'individu en face d'elle. La lampe de chambre éclairait chaleureusement la pièce et sans les deux grands vampires à ses côtés Sookie sentit la tension baisser d'un cran. L'homme était doté d'une belle carrure. Les reflets de la lampes détaillaient par jeu d'ombre et de lumière les muscles ordonnés de son torse. Quand elle leva un peu plus les yeux, elle rencontra d'abord une barbe brune de quelques jours, puis elle croisa des yeux sombres. Le loup la détaillait aussi et dans son regard scrutateur, l'indécision. Comment juger cette humaine qui viole votre esprit mais l'instant d'après refuse d'aller plus loin? Elle s'assit devant lui, sur les genoux. _

_-Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as subi._

_L'homme émit un reniflement dédaigneux._

_-Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais je t'assure que j'ignorais que la recherche d'informations __se dérouleraient de cette façon. J'ai lu dans ton esprit que tu n'as rien avoir avec la disparition du... __vampire que nous recherchons._

_Le loup la regarda. _

_-Libère-moi, alors. Dit-il de sa voix rauque._

_Sookie prit une expression désolée._

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Car tu possèdes peut-être des informations qui peuvent nous aider. _

_Le loup une une expression confuse._

_-Mais je ne peux pas y accéder sans risquer de te blesser, continua-t-elle. Le fait de forcer ton esprit pourrait... créer des dommages. Alors voilà, parle de ton clan et je demanderais à Éric de te libérer._

_-C'est lequel des deux brutes? Cracha-t-il._

_-Celui qui ne t'a pas amoché. Il m'écoutera._

_-Toi, la petite humaine? Ne me fais pas rire. Quitte à mourir autant le faire sans trahir une deuxième fois les miens. _

_Sookie prit alors soudainement les mains liées du loup. S'il ne savait rien à propos de Bill, la piste du client ayant commandé son assassinat restait un moyen de parvenir au même but._

_-C'est quoi ton nom?_

_-...Caïn. Caïn Herveaux._

_-Caïn, fais-moi confiance. Je te promet qu'ils ne te feront rien. Écoute, c'est peut-être le seul moyen de te sortir vivant de cet enfer où tu t'es enfermé. Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Tu as d'ores et déjà quitté les tiens. Fais-le pour de bon._

_-Pourquoi mon clan t'intéresses-t-il?_

_-Un des tiens a tenté de me tuer. Il était..._

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_-Était?_

_-Il n'a pas laissé de choix, expliqua-t-elle._

_-Tu l'as tué toute seule? Fit-il, sans cacher sa surprise._

_-Non... pas vraiment... pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant. C'est Éric, en fait. Il a fait ça pour me protéger. _

_-Un vampire aussi puissant que le tien comme garde du corps? Ça se sent tout de suite, c'est pas un marrent ton copain. Tu es quoi? Une princesse? _

_Elle répondit simplement._

_-Nous sommes de vieilles connaissances. Alors, quelle est ta décision?_

_Le loup baissa la tête._

_-Après quoi, vous me libérerez et me donnerez suffisamment d'argent pour quitter l'état?_

_Sookie commençait à appréhender les négociations avec les deux vampires mais accepta et jura devant le lycaon de tout faire pour respecter sa promesse. C'est alors qu'il raconta ce qu'il savait. A la fin, Sookie prit la couverture du vampire géant et la posa sur le corps malmené du loup. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retrouva les deux vampires à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent en pleine discussion et se tournèrent vers elle, elle prit soin de rester devant la porte. La jeune femme ouvrit ses bras, comme pour en interdire l'accès._

_-J'ai les informations._

_-Bon, alors je vais pouvoir m'en débarrasser! _

_-Non! Non. Je ne vous laisserait pas le tuer. _

_-Et c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher, peut-être? Ricana le géant._

_-Non, ce sera Éric._

_-Sookie, laisse-le lui. C'est sa chose depuis qu'il l'a capturé, pas la tienne. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes caprices. Dit froidement Éric._

_Elle tourna alors vers lui un visage pincé._

_-Alors vous irez dire à la Reine que tu as perdu du temps dans votre recherche parce que vous n'avez pas voulu répondre à un de mes caprices._

_-Pourquoi donc?_

_-Parce que je ne dirais rien sur ce qu'il m'a raconté et parce je crois savoir que la manière forte n'a __pas particulièrement marché. _

_Taylor banda ses muscles et devint très effrayant. _

_-Je vais dresser ton humaine, moi, tu vas voir. _

_Le shérif empoigna le col de l'autre vampire et murmura entre ses deux crocs:_

_-Ne menace plus jamais ce qui m'appartiens. _

_Puis il repoussa le vampire. _

_-Sookie, je n'aime pas me répéter. Suis-moi. _

_-Non! Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, de rage._

_C'est alors que le Viking s'approcha d'elle et la prit sous son bras, tel un sac à patates. Elle eu beau se débattre, le bras du vampire restait d'acier. _

_-Éric, je vous hais! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! Libérez-moi! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais! Criait-elle en donnant des coups de ses pieds et de ses mains. Il repartit alors et Sookie n'entendit pas, entre ses pleurs et ses cris, l'ordre que le shérif donna._

_-Jette-le dehors. Sa meute le tuera pour toi et ça nous éviteras d'être impliqués. Est-ce clair?_

_Éric ramena Sookie à sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. _

_-Sookie. A l'avenir j'attends que tu te montres plus discrète. Tu as sans aucun doute réveillé tous les vampires encore endormis. _

_-Vous êtes horrible! Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole! S'enfuit-elle, alors que le shérif venait de la libérer. _

_Elle se jeta sur son lit et décida de lancer les quatre ou cinq oreillers sur le vampire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de jeter le troisième que déjà à bout de patience, le shérif se jetait sur elle, ses crocs ordonnant le silence._

_La surprise coupa le souffle de la jeune femme. Elle resta assise, surprise et silencieuse._

_-Écoutes-moi bien. Ne te mets plus jamais entre un vampire et sa proie. Et ne t'amuse plus à faire du chantage avec moi._

_-Vous l'avez laissé mourir! Fit-elle en frappant le torse de toute ses forces._

_-Sookie, ton lycaon est certainement en train de courir la queue entre les jambes maintenant. _

_-Vous... vous l'avez libéré?_

_Le vampire s'approcha pourtant encore plus agressivement de Sookie. Alors qu'elle baissait ses bras. Il accentua chaque mot, pour être certain que ceux-ci ne seraient pas oubliés. _

_-C'est la dernière fois que je cède à un de tes caprices. Est-ce clair? Maintenant change-toi. Nous partons voir le shérif de cette zone. Tu mettras ce que t'apportera Pam. Dans l'auto, tu me racontera ce que t'as dit le lycaon. Pas d'histoires, d'accord? _

_Elle acquiesça lentement. Finalement, Éric avait accordé la vie sauve au loup. Et pour sa part elle avait presque entièrement tenu sa promesse envers lui... en effet, le lycaon devait faire une croix sur la promesse d'argent. Elle espéra qu'il s'en sortirai seul. Éric se rasséréna dès que Sookie eu accepté. Il rentra ses crocs dans un chuintement familier et observa la jeune humaine avec surprise lorsque, encore les larmes de sa rage passée aux yeux, elle l'enlaça._

_-Merci, Éric. Je suis certaine de regretter le pardon que je vous accorde mais... merci de lui avoir sauvé la vie. _

_Lorsqu'elle posa sa tête dans le creux si souvent douillet que forme la base du cou, elle frissonna au contact froid de sa peau. Et tout son corps résonna lorsqu'elle sentit son propre cœur battre violemment. Déglutissant et présentant le danger, elle recula sous le regard scrutateur d'Éric. Saisissant l'occasion, il captura la nuque de son humaine et l'attira sans crier gare, l'embrassant avec volupté. Elle posa ses mains contre son torse, voulant se séparer de lui mais il ne l'attira que plus encore. Le baiser gagna en intensité et, impuissante face à son propre désir, elle se rendit à lui. Le vampire, enivré, caressa de son autre main le bras nu de sa jeune humaine. La chair de poule faisait ressentir à Sookie encore plus intensément la main parcourant sa peau. Alors, se glissa lentement sous le chemisier de sa jeune humaine, décrivant de lentes courbes dans son dos. La peau douce et chaude de la jeune femme répondait à chacun de ses mouvements par de légers frissons. Il se sépara alors de la jeune femme à bout de souffle et s'attaqua à son cou, en humant le parfum et y déposant des baisers, comme s'il eu voulu y absorber le sang sans la mordre. Poussant __doucement sur son épaule, il l'invita à s'allonger sous lui. Elle n'émit qu'une seule et courte __résistance et se laissa aller, alors que la main insidieuse parcourant son dos guidait sa chute jusqu'aux oreillers restants. Lorsqu'elle fut délicatement déposée, il défit un à un les boutons du chemisier et quand il eût fini, l'ouvrit, lui dévoilant une peau fraîche et magnifique. Il se redressa et usant de sa force vampirique, fit disparaître son tee-shirt, en un éclair. Ce fut au tour de Sookie d'admirer le corps puissant du shérif. Tout était différent cette fois-ci. De tout cela, elle n'en avait rien vu, attirée uniquement par le sang, quelques semaines auparavant. Des épaules larges au nombril, son corps était sculpté pour la bataille, les plaques de son abdomen se distinguant les unes des autres. Le vampire blond semblait imberbe, hormis un sillon décoloré partant du nombril jusqu'à la ceinture de cuir. Sookie parcourra de sa main ce que ses propres yeux voyaient, ne se rendant pas compte que le vampire défaisait la fermeture de son short. Quand il y parvint, il se baissa de nouveau vers elle, et Sookie redressa la tête afin qu'elle puisse au plus vite rencontrer les lèvres glacées et pourtant douces du vampire. La chaleur envahissait le corps de sa jeune humaine. Mais les caresses du vampire n'en finissaient pas. Le prédateur qu'il était prenait le temps de jouer avec sa proie. Il ferait durer l'instant le plus possible avant de délivrer la jeune femme. Alors, d'un mouvement expert et rapide, il défit d'une main, le dernier vêtement recouvrant le buste de la jeune femme. Les frissons s'était propagés partout sur son corps et lorsque de sa main il effleura les mamelons endoloris, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Il se redressa alors de nouveau et fit glisser d'un seul mouvement le short et le sous-vêtement de Sookie. Elle agrippa le jean du vampire au niveau de la ceinture et tirant dessus, elle lui demanda de revenir. Éric fixa le corps entièrement nu et étendu sous lui de son humaine. Il s'exécuta alors, et embrassant sans répit le cou de la jeune femme, descendit peu à peu pour s'en venir à la poitrine offerte. Sous ses caresses incessantes et l'attention prodigué par le vampire, Sookie se mouvait sous son corps musclé et parfait que rien n'avait changé, pas même mille années. « Éric », murmura-t-elle. Et alors, il comprit que le moment était venu. Elle n'attendait plus que cela de lui. Il avait assez joué. Il caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune femme, admirant son corps luisant. Elle soupirait et tâchait de défaire le jean du shérif. Mais sous l'excitation si forte qu'elle ressentait, la hâte avec laquelle elle voulait dénouer la ceinture ne menait à rien. Alors il prit ses mains et les posa de part d'autre de la tête de Sookie. Murmurant encore son nom, elle le pressait de faire vite. Il se débarrassa lui même du vêtement gênant. Les jambes tremblantes de la jeune femme se serrèrent de part et d'autre de lui. Alors, il l'embrassa et même son esprit fusionna avec la jeune femme. Sans lire ses pensées, elle sut pourtant tout sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle fut noyée sous ce torrent d'émotions et cette grande attention qu'il lui accorda. Puis, il ne firent qu'un par le corps. Elle s'arqua de plaisir, il ne retint pas ses soupirs. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps offert de Sookie. Elle parcourait elle-même le dos du shérif, détaillant ses omoplates, puis ses côtes. Sous ses mains, vibraient les muscles bandés sous l'effort. Dans sa dernière attention, le vampire prit soin d'emmener avec lui la jeune femme au summum du plaisir, puis il se laissèrent choir. C'était à ce moment qu'il devait sceller ce qu'ils venaient de créer. Par une étreinte tendre mais forte de sens, il devait acquérir sa loyauté. Faire de cette humaine, sienne._

_-Éric, souffla-t-elle. _

_Il l'embrassa et se laissa aller aux côtés de la jeune femme. Alors, il l'attira à lui, plaquant le dos de Sookie contre son propre torse et caressant doucement le corps épuisé. Il ressentait la chaleur émanant du corps de la jeune femme. Et dans cette position, elle le pénétrait et réchauffait le vampire froid qu'il était. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne, et ferma les yeux, berçant son humaine et la serrant, réalisant un vœu depuis si longtemps formulé. Sookie lui appartenait et ils venaient de désormais concrétiser ce lien._

_L'étreinte dura longtemps. Puis ils se firent déranger par quelques coups sur la porte. _

_-Voilà les vêtements! Fit une voix féminine de l'extérieur._

_-C'est Pam. Elle t'apporte ce que tu dois mettre pour rendre visite au shérif du Nevada. -Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de Sookie et longea une dernière fois de ses mains la peau chaude de son humaine- Prends une douche et rejoins nous à la sortie de l'hôtel. Nous t'attendrons. _

_Mais avant de partir, il se mordit le doigt et ordonna à la jeune femme de boire le sang qui s'en __écoulait. _

_-Cela te redonnera quelques forces. Alexandre est quelqu'un de très exigeant. Bois, Sookie._

_Épuisée, elle accepta et lécha les gouttes carmines. _

_-Je vais rentrer ce que tu dois porter. Ajouta-t-il._

_Et en quelques secondes, le vampire sorti, habillé. Il prit un gros sac en plastique, sur lequel figurait en gros 'Antiquaire spécialiste' puis le reste des caractères restaient illisibles pour la jeune femme, et le déposa à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il l'a regarda, elle se cacha sous la couette et n'en sortit qu'au léger claquement de la porte._

_Le sang ingéré fit effet immédiatement et l'épuisement ressentit disparu. Mais, alors qu'elle se levait, elle eu l'impression que les caresses du vampires n'avaient pas cessé. Des frissons électrisaient son corps tout entier. Encore légèrement étourdie, elle s'empara du sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. L'écoulement de l'eau chaude raviva son esprit et les frissons s'estompèrent. Quand elle en sortit, elle se sentait sereine et prête à affronter tous les vampires du monde. L'absorption récente du sang vampirique lui avait même donné plus de forme qu'à son habitude. _

_Elle empoigna le vêtement dans le sac et sa main rencontra un étoffe douce. Alors, elle en sortit une grande robe blanche. Au niveau de la poitrine des lacets noirs formaient des croisillons. Les manches étaient évasées et très longues. Cette robe respirant la richesse sortait tout droit d'un récit historique au temps des chevaliers. Le mot « antiquaire » noté sur son sac venait de retrouver son sens. Elle enfila la magnifique robe, qui, comme par magie répondait exactement à ses formes comme si elle eut été faite pour elle. Alors, elle fini de se préparer et sorti, un peu embarrassée devant le regard surpris des clients de l'hôtel. A l'entrée, elle aperçu Éric, adossé contre une voiture, et Pam, fumant en faisant les cent pas. _

_-Pam? Toi aussi tu es habillée comme ça? _

_En prononçant le dernier mot, elle désigna sa propre robe. La vampire expira la fumée d'un air contrarié et répondit._

_-Elle est trop longue pour moi... et bien trop large. Mais c'était au goût de l'époque. Je n'ai pas le choix, Éric me la demandé. Dit-elle rapidement. _

_« Au goût de l'époque? » Mais dans quel contexte bizarre allait-elle une fois de plus se retrouver? Sookie détailla la longue robe de Pam. Entièrement noire, le vêtement suivait les courbes de ses hanches et tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Coupée à peu près de la même façon que celle de Sookie, celle-ci émit l'hypothèse d'un bal costumé. Puis, la jeune femme observa Éric. Lui, était vêtu comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha derrière elle. _

_-C'est un présent de notre hôte. Tu le remerciera quand nous arriverons. _

_Et il noua un collier autour du cou de la jeune femme. Quand il eût fini, il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule droite et découverte de la jeune femme. Sa main longea sa taille, si bien décrite par la robe. _

_-Tu es splendide, Sookie, murmura-t-il._

_-Merci, Éric, souffla-t-elle._

_-Bon, on y va? Fit-une voix forte, provenant du véhicule._

_La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'individu. Rien qu'à voir la masse noire qu'il formait, elle le reconnut tout de suite._

_-Quoi? Taylor est là? S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Il fait parti des hommes d'Alexandre. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais il va falloir que tu fasses avec. Plus de bêtises, tu me l'a promis. Lui rappela le shérif._

_-Alexandre, c'est le shérif de Las Vegas?_

_-Exactement. Montes dans la voiture._

_-Alors, comme ça, la guilde de mercenaires a fourni toute une division à ce client? _

_Tout en observant la ville étincelante dans la nuit à travers la fenêtre, Sookie acquiesça. _

_-Oui. Caïn m'a aussi confié que la ''commande'' s'est faite il y a trois semaines environ. Et plus __important, que le client était bien un vampire. Il a également révélé que le chef de la meute, rendait régulièrement lui rendre visite dans une grande demeure à l'extérieur de la ville. Mais il n'en connait pas l'endroit. _

_Le shérif s'adossa plus confortablement à la banquette de la voiture. _

_-Eh bien, je crois que ce que nous avons à faire s'impose de lui-même. Demain, nous irons observer le lieu de réunion du clan. Il s'agit d'un bar crasseux, je présume?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas cette ville, mais oui, c'est un bar dans le quartier d'Est Los Angeles. Ça vous dis quelque chose, Éric?_

_-Évidemment, c'est un des quartiers chauds et mal famés de Los Angeles. Répondit Pam, à l'avant de la voiture. On va s'amuser._

_Éric esquissa un sourire._

_-On arrive, intervint le grand vampire. _

_Il se gara le temps que les passagers descendent et redémarra au car de tour. Sookie lui jeta un regard noir._

_Deux hommes étaient postés devant l'entrée d'un palace. Un casino gigantesque en forme de château fort. _

_-Il y a vraiment de tout et n'importe quoi ici, murmura Sookie._

_-Le shérif du Nevada a conservé un amour intact pour son époque. Il en est très fier. _

_-C'est pour ça que je suis vêtue comme en l'an quarante? S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Comme au 13ème siècle, en vérité. Je pense que tu vas vite t'y faire. Ici, les jolies invitées sont traités comme des princesses._

_Ils s'avancèrent donc tous les trois, et, les deux hommes en uniforme noir leur ouvrirent les portes. Là, un vieil homme fourbu leur indiqua le chemin. Ils passèrent plusieurs portes et Sookie se demandaient s'ils étaient toujours dans le casino. _

_-C'est ici que je vous laisse. Chevreta le vieil homme. Puisse ces honorables invités passer une agréable nuit en compagnie de maître Alexandre et de sa ravissante dame, Alexandra._

_Déjà bien près du sol à cause de son dos, il se baissa pourtant un peu plus pour faire un révérence. Puis, il frappa la porte à trois reprises et ces dernières s'ouvrirent._

_-Ah! Mes invités d'honneur! Nous ne vous attendions plus._

_L'homme qui venait de parler était un grand vampire blond, au charisme impressionant. Il avait des yeux bleus très clairs et une peau très blanche. Un gros anneau cernait une pierre bleue gravée qu'il portait à son doigt. Il s'approcha de Sookie, lui prit la main, et la baisa._

_-Je me présente à vous, belle demoiselle. Je suis Sir Alexandre Nevski, grand prince de Vladimir. _

_-Enchantée, balbutia-t-elle._

_-Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vois que vous portez mon humble présent?_

_-Il est magnifique, merci infiniment. Répondit-elle en touchant le pendentif._

_-Et voici, Pamela, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes ravissante._

_-A qui avons nous l'honneur, Alexandre?_

_Une femme magnifique s'approcha, vêtue de ses plus beaux atours._

_-Voici, ma douce épouse, Alexandra. S'il vous plaît, ma chère, emmenez ces deux dames avec vous, je dois m'entretenir avec notre vieil ami Éric ici présent._

_Sookie se laissa entraîner, observant l'énorme lustre de verre au plafond puis tous les invités vampires. Elle se retrouvait propulsée dans un monde parallèle des centaines d'années en arrière. Toutes deux se dirigeaient vers un buffet surmonté de verres sublimes et de structures de glace._

_-Toujours aussi théâtral, Alexandre? Plaisanta Éric lorsque les dames se furent éloignées._

_-Je m'adapte à chaque époque que j'ai traversé mais, pour ce qui est des bonnes manières, je préfère de loin celles que nous appliquions il y a fort longtemps de cela. Qui aurait cru que depuis la bataille de la Neva en... 1240, nous nous reverrions sous cette forme? Et tous les deux shérifs, qui plus est? Alors, que puis-je pour toi?_

_-J'ai obtenu des informations de la part d'un lycaon qui a trahi son clan. Je te transmettrai un rapport sur tout ce que j'ai appris. Ce sont des fugitifs et il est possible que j'aie à utiliser la force. L'Ordonnateur va me compliquer la tâche si je tue un de ces vampires, sauf si tu les déclare hors-__la-loi dans cet état. C'est ce que je viens te demander. Alexandre parut réfléchir, hésitant._

_-Le sont-ils vraiment?_

_-L'un deux à quitté ma zone sans autorisation. Quant aux deux autres se sont soit des complices, soit des kidnappeurs. Dans les deux cas, ce sont des hors-la-loi._

_-Alors, ils seront considérés comme tels! Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça. Maintenant, pourquoi as-tu emmené ta progéniture et cette jeune humaine?_

_-Pam va m'aider dans ma recherche. Et Sookie, l'humaine, est mienne. Apparemment elle serait la cible de ce groupe de vampires. Je voulais que tu les voies si jamais elles ont besoin d'aide._

_-Ah, oui. Très bien, vous êtes tous les trois déclarés invités de l'Etat du Nevada et si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Maintenant, je dois hélas vous quitter car j'ai plusieurs affaires délicates à régler. Avoir été nommé dans cette ville me donne bien du fil à retordre! Et si un jour le contexte nous le permet, faisons un duel comme autrefois. J'ai conservé des armures et des épées. Et si tu aimes la bataille à cheval, alors organisons-nous une. _

_Le shérif du Nevada s'exclama, soudain._

_-Éric... J'ai appris la mort de Godric avec une profonde tristesse. J'aurais très aimé le rencontrer._

_-Merci Alexandre. Nous allons partir._

_-Passez un bon séjour sur mon territoire._

_Ils furent bientôt tous dehors, sur le chemin du retour. _

_-C'était grandiose! Qui étais-ce?_

_-Alexandre était un seigneur de Russie. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'une bataille. A l'époque, j'étais déjà transformé et je l'ai presque tué. Mais un vampire à décidé de transformer ce chevalier en vampire. Il a alors à son tour transformé sa femme. Et le voilà, ici. _

_-Alexandra était très gentille, nous somme devenues très vite amies._

_-C'est bien. _

_-Promets-moi de ne plus jamais m'emmener dans une soirée aussi ennuyeuse, Éric, demanda Pam. _

_-Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre. Nous retournerons bientôt au Fangtasia. Demain, si nous avons de la chance, le chef de la meute sortira. Il nous indiquera la cachette des fugitifs et nous n'auront plus qu'à régler cette affaire. _

_La jeune femme ne savait qu'éprouver en pensant au retour de Bill. Mais elle voulait le revoir. Et pour ajouter à sa situation déjà mouvementée, elle avait accepté on ne peux plus clairement les sentiments d'Éric. La jeune femme regarda le shérif qui était concentré sur un point invisible, au-delà du pare-brise. _

_Ce que Sookie ne pouvait pas entendre, étaient les mauvaises idées qu'Éric fomentait. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire, était là, caché. Jalousie, rivalité et possessivité. Éric n'avait aucune intention de rendre sa jeune humaine au tout premier vampire à qui elle eut appartenu. Et quoi qu'il doive faire pour cela, il l'en empêcherai. _

**_Vous voila en bas de cette page! Laisserez-vous une petite review avant de partir?_**

**_ Ewandyl._**


End file.
